Cumpleaños Inesperado
by SilverBullet26
Summary: ¿Nunca os habéis preguntado que pasará el día que Ran cumpla diecisiete años? Si es así, os invito a leer esta versión inesperada y de acción donde los personajes deberán resolver un misterio a contra-reloj y desvelar sus más preciados sentimientos. [Mini-Fic]
1. Cruces en el Calendario

**Hola a todos! esta vez no vengo con ningún capitulo de "Una Ilusión Inocente", vengo con una locura increíble que he soñado esta noche. No acostumbro soñar con DC, habré soñado con la serie como much veces en mi vida xD pero... ¡Ha sido increíble y muy real! he soñado lo que pasará en el cumpleaños de Ran y me he puesto a escribirlo todo para no olvidarlo xD**

 **Esto no quiere decir que abandone el mi fic ni mucho menos, esto será un mini-fic que iré publicando a la par que el otro y no constará ni de 10 capitulos. Os dejo con una "pequeña introducción" de lo que vendrá, ya os digo que no lo podréis ni imaginar xD**

* * *

 **Cruces en el calendario**

Justamente ese día, se había olvidado de la tarea que llevaba haciendo desde casi un año. A veces le parecía una tontería eso de llevar la cuenta de los días y meses que quedaban hasta su día especial, pero no por eso dejaba de marcar cruces en los días que iban pasando con ilusión.

Ese curioso día, ni más ni menos que el día antes de su tan esperado diecisiete cumpleaños, se había levantado con tantas prisas para ir al colegio que había olvidado por completo tachar el último día de espera. Tenía un trabajo que entregar y exponer, pues el verano estaba llegando y se le acumulaba el trabajo. Se presentaba un día totalmente ocupado.

—Oye, Ran —Su amiga y compañera de clase, Sonoko Suzuki, la trajo de vuelta al mundo. — ¿Qué te pasa?, estás embobada.

—¿Eh?... Nada —Respondió aturdida. —Me olvidé de hacer una cosa importante.

—Me imaginaba que estarías pensando en tu cumpleaños —Continuó en voz baja, pues el profesor podría escucharla. —¡Yo estoy emocionada!

—Sí... Es cierto, muchas gracias por todo Sonoko —Agradeció. —Si no fuese por ti no habríamos podido reservar ese restaurante.

—¡No hay de qué! —dijo emocionada. —¡He estado preparando esto desde hace mucho tiempo!

Ran sonrió a su amiga mientras la observaba dando pequeños botes en su asiento. Gracias a la influencia del apellido Suzuki, había conseguido reservar una de las salas del restaurante Kisumu, él más famoso de la zona por su particular forma de servir la comida.

—¿Has escogido el menú? —Preguntó preocupada. —Que no sea muy caro...

—¡Ya está todo arreglado!, déjalo de mi mano.

—¡Mouri y Suzuki!, ¡Silencio! —El profesor se había dado cuenta de la conversación de las chicas.

—¡Lo sentimos! —Dijeron al unisono con vergüenza.

Se mantuvieron en silencio el resto del día hasta que tocó la exposición, donde Ran hizo gala de su trabajado discurso y Sonoko aprobaba por los pelos. Respiraron ambas aliviadas cuando se quitaron ese peso de encima.

—¡Que suerte he tenido! —La castaña de pelo corto acompañaba a su amiga a clases de karate mientras expresaba su felicidad.

—Me alegro mucho por ti, pero la próxima vez esfuérzate más —Le recriminó Ran.

—¿Me puedo quedar a verte hoy? —Preguntó. —Cuando os veo entrenar me siento cerca de mi Makoto.

Ran asintió mientras se dirigía al vestuario a cambiarse. La frase de su amiga le había hecho acordarse de Shinichi, a pesar de que se había prometido a si misma no pensar en él hasta después de su cumpleaños. ¿Qué haría esta vez?, no se había hecho ilusiones de verlo por que sabía que no aparecería, el tiempo la había obligado a acostumbrarse.

—"Me conformo con que me llame" —Pensó. —"No es necesario ningún regalo"

Pero pensar en Shinichi, la transportaba directamente hasta cierto tema que ella quería evitar incluso más: La declaración en Londres.

Aquella felicidad permanente que se instaló en su corazón cuando el detective se declaró, pronto se vio truncada por la realidad. No solo lo había obligado a declararse, si no que también se había callado sin responderle ni negativa ni afirmativamente. A todo aquello, había que añadir de nuevo el inexorable paso del tiempo, el cual había convertido aquel bonito momento en un sueño a recordar.

En resumen, no tenía para nada claro los sentimientos de Shinichi en ese momento. Y si todavía seguía sintiendo algo por ella, debía estar cabreado por no haberle respondido. ¿Qué podía hacer ahora?

—"Tengo que decírselo... aunque él ya no me quiera, debo soltar esto que me está matando por dentro"

Colocó bien su cinturón negro y apretó un poco más la coleta, estaba lista de ambas maneras para entrar en acción.

Nada más salir saludó a Sonoko, la cual estaba sentada en las gradas, y fue a reunirse con los demás.

—¡Vamos Ran! —Gritaba la castaña. —¡Acaba con todos!

La susodicha intentaba ignorar los gritos de su amiga, pues la distraía bastante y en el karate la concentración era indispensable. Esperó a que su contrincante mostrase un punto débil y atacó de inmediato.

—¡Bien hecho! —Se seguía escuchando.

—¡Sonoko no tienes remedio! —Le respondió sonriendo mientras se limpiaba el sudor de la frente.

Las clases de karate continuaron sin más interrupciones y tras darse una ducha, Ran estaba como nueva.

—¡Date prisa! —Sonoko la esperaba en la entrada —¡Sera-Chan nos está esperando!

—¿Sera? —Preguntó extrañada. —¿No estaba enferma?

—Sí pero ha hecho un esfuerzo para levantarse y venir hasta aquí, pues no ha podido recoger la invitación para mañana.

—¡Podíamos haber ido hasta allí! —No quería que su nueva amiga empeorase por su culpa.

—¡Ya es tarde, ahí viene! —Sonoko señaló la acera de enfrente, por donde venían corriendo una chica de aspecto masculino y un niño de gafas.

—¡Ya estamos aquí! —Dijo ella intentando recuperar las fuerzas. —¿Hemos tardado mucho?

—¡Justo a tiempo! —Le respondió Sonoko mientras sacaba la invitación de su cartera del instituto.

—¿Conan-Kun? —Ran, por su parte, se había agachado para observar al pequeño. —¿Qué haces aquí?

—Estaba con Ayumi y los demás y me encontré con Sera-neechan por el camino —Explicó.

Ella asintió feliz intentando disimular su sonrojo, realmente lo que decía el niño no era del todo cierto, ella había ido a buscarlo intencionadamente a pesar del resfriado que había cogido. La escusa de la invitación le había venido de perlas para poder pasar más tiempo cerca de ese chico del que había estado enamorada tantos años: Shinichi Kudo.

—Hemos tomado un helado, ¿A que sí, Conan-Kun? —Exclamó abranzándolo.

—S-Sí... —Respondió intentando liberarse.

Su inesperada aparición había arruinado por completo su plan. Mañana era el cumpleaños de Ran y necesitaba darle su regalo de alguna forma. Tras el rechazo de Haibara de darle un antídoto, había tenido que buscar otra solución.

—¡Muchas gracias por la invitación, Chicas! —Les agradeció. —Mañana nos vemos allí.

La detective se alejó despidiéndose con la mano mostrando la misma alegría con la que había aparecido.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos a casa, ¿Eh Conan-Kun? —Le preguntó al pequeño.

Le tendió la mando gentilmente y el pequeño se la cogió con timidez. Estaba entre la espada y la pared y el reloj contaba las pocas horas que quedaban para el cumpleaños de la chica. Tenía el regalo comprado desde hace tiempo, pero esperaba que Haibara fuese lo suficientemente amable como para darle un antídoto de varias horas. Por lo visto, se equivocó.

—Uh... —Suspiró recordando lo sucedido aquella mañana.

"— _Oye Haibara_ — _intentaba llamar la atención de su compañera de mesa._

— _Ya sé lo que quieres Kudo_ — _Aseguró mientras pasaba las paginas del libro de lengua._ — _Ni lo sueñes._

— _¡Venga ya, Haibara!_ — _Insistiría todo lo necesario._

— _Has estado en todos sus cumpleaños_ — _Aseguró._ — _Por que no estés en uno no pasará nada."_

Apretó los puños de la rabia que le producía a veces la científica. ¿Qué sabría ella acerca de eso?, había estado siempre sí, pero a su manera... No podía negar que era excesivamente despistado para ese tipo de celebraciones y habían sido muchas las veces que se había olvidado de regalarle algo a su amiga.

—"Pero a ella nunca le ha importado" —Pensó levantando la vista y observando su hermosa cara sonriente. —"Mientras lo pasásemos juntos"

Recordó lo que venía después, los regalos a deshora, las disculpas insistentes... y ella todo lo encajaba con su mejor sonrisa. No podía fallarle una vez más, y menos ahora que sabía lo que sentía por él.

—"Bueno... Ahora ella también sabe que yo..." —Sus mejillas adquirieron rápidamente un tono rosado.

—He estado pensando en hacer curry para cenar, ¿Qué te parece? —Le preguntó haciéndolo reaccionar.

—¡Me parece perfecto, Ran-neechan!

No tardaron en llegar a la agencia donde Kogoro los esperaba hambriento.

—¡Ya era hora!, ¿Dónde estabais? —Preguntó. —¡Hazme la cena, Ran!

Su hija lo miró molesta mientras depositaba sus cosas de clase en su habitación.

—Si tanta hambre tienes hazte de comer tú —Le respondió cabreada. —Además, mañana te vas a poner las botas en el restaurante.

—¡Lo sé! —Exclamó imaginándoselo. —¡Y lo mejor son las camareras jovencitas de las que me hablo Sonoko!

Conan y Ran se miraron resignados, ni su padre ni su amiga tenían remedio.

—Voy a preparar curry —Dijo dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Conan se sentó en el sofá de mientras y buscó en su mochila disimuladamente el regalo que había comprado para Ran y que guardaba allí desde aquel día. Estaba envuelto por un bonito papel de color rojo, en el fondo, cubierto por sus libros de clase.

No había elegido ese color por casualidad, lo tenía planeado desde hacía mucho tiempo ya que recordaba las palabras que en su día ella le había dicho:

—"Cuando un hombre y una mujer están destinados a estar juntos, sus meñiques están conectados por un hilo rojo..."

Cerró la mochila y fue corriendo a su habitación para poder guardar el regalo en el fondo de uno de sus cajones, ocultándolo así de la mano larga de Kogoro.

—¡Conan-Kun!, si te estás cambiando date prisa, ya casi está la cena.

—¡Ya voy! —Exclamó mientras lo cerraba rápidamente y se quitaba la camiseta.

Se cambió cuanto antes y salió de la habitación justo al mismo tiempo que Ran servía la cena.

—Que rápido lo has hecho Ran —Kogoro ya estaba en la mesa clavando el tenedor.

—Por que ya imaginaba que llegaría tarde, lo tenía todo preparado —Comentó mientras servía un buen plato de curry a Conan.

—¡Esa es mi hija!

Cenaron escuchando un concierto de Yoko Okino que Kogoro tenía gravado mientras devoraban aquellos platos de comida.

—¡Estaba riquísimo Ran-neechan!

—Sí... Parece que a Papá también le ha gustado.. —Comentó riéndose.

Se había quedado dormido encima del plato, roncando sonoramente.

—Ya le quito yo el plato...

Conan tiró con fuerza de él para retirarlo, pero Kogoro ni se inmutó.

—Hay que ver que sueño más profundo tiene...

Ambos se rieron a carcajadas y amontonaron los tres platos con sus tres vasos para llevarlos a lavar.

—Vete a dormir, ya me encargo de lo que queda.

El pequeño detective asintió y la dejó a solas mientras acababa de secar los platos.

Había sido un día increíblemente agotador y deseaba más que nunca irse a la cama y poder descansar. Se cambió lo más rápido que pudo y se acercó a su escritorio, donde su calendario la esperaba impasible. Aquel ocho reluciente le pedía a gritos ser tachado.

—"Mañana... Nueve de Junio..." —Pensó mientras tachaba el ocho. —"Mi cumpleaños."

No sabía que sucedería, no sabía si Shinichi aparecería o no, si la llamaría o no... Pero lo que sí tenía claro, era que sería un día que no olvidaría jamás.


	2. Tu Día De Suerte

**Hola a todos! No tengo la costumbre de publicar un fic e irlo escribiendo sobre la marcha, y menos compaginarlo con otro, así que perdonadme si tardo un poco más, me gusta que esté todo lo mejor posible y reflejar bien lo que quiero expresar. Esta sería la segunda parte de la introducción antes de que venga lo bueno.**

 **¡No me esperaba tantos reviews .!**

 **MouriKudo, Muchas gracias ! . me alegro mucho de que te guste, este es bastante pequeño xD ( todo un reto para mi no? con lo que me lío a escribir jajaja)**

 **Usagi Toxtle: Aw a ti no te conozco ~! Pero mil gracias por tu review ! se agradece mucho .! el regalo es una super sorpresa ~ !**

 **Kid-4869: Lo tengo todo planeado para Shinichi ~! lalalala, me alegra que te guste, en verdad es una idea muy alocada xD pero fue alucinante soñarlo!**

 **KuroRabbit: Descuida creo que puedo afirmarte que tendrás tu OT3 XD y sin dañar el ShinRan (casi) xD realmente ha sido un sueño muy loco xD. El dia no lo soñé, tiré un dado y salió eso xD Muchas gracias ^^**

 **Karen: ¡Pues mira, hoy tienes un 2x1! xD por que actualizo en los dos xDDDD este será más corto pero igualmente agradezco el apoyo por supuesto ~ un Ten-Shot ~ xDDDD La fecha me la inventé tirando un dado pues mi sueño no fue tan explicito, suficiente hizo dándome un inicio, un nudo y un desenlace final (?) xDD Muchas gracias ! Disfrutalo!**

* * *

 **Tu día de suerte**

Los primeros rayos de sol de aquel nueve de Junio entraron por la ventana de la cumpleañera. Dormía plácidamente como un pequeño ángel a la espera de su tan ansiado día y no quedaba mucho para que el despertador cumpliese su deseo.

En la puerta semi-abierta de su habitación, un ojo azul cielo observaba la habitación de la karateka con recelo, dudando sobre cual sería el mejor momento para entrar. Tras asegurarse de que ella no se despertaría, entró cuidadosamente y tomó su despertador.

—"Bien, las siete y media" —Pensó desconectándolo. —"Solo quedan cinco minutos"

Lo apartó hacia la esquina y depositó en su lugar el móvil de la joven. Si todo salía bien, no solo le serviría de alarma, si no que sería el primero en felicitarla. Salió de puntillas de la habitación y se escondió en el baño.

Miró el reloj, quedaba apenas un minuto. Se estaba empezando a poner excesivamente nervioso, en su caso, no sería su primera llamada del día, pero sí la más importante.

—"Ya es la hora" —Pensó mientras tomaba su propio teléfono móvil y marcaba el número que tan bien conocía.

Esperó ansioso un par de segundos hasta que su chica le respondió al otro lado de la linea.

—¿Shinichi? —Preguntó con voz dormida.

—¿Quien si no, boba? —Le respondió colocándose bien la pajarita. —¡Feliz cumpleaños!

—Esperaba que fueses a llamar... ¡Pero no tan pronto! —La alegría de su amiga era palpable.

—Te prometí que no olvidaría nunca más tu cumpleaños —Agregó. —¿No tenías pensado invitarme a tu fiesta?

—¡Pues claro que sí! —Exclamó medio enfadada. —Pero tu siempre estás ocupado... Estaba segura de que no podrías venir y no quise molestar.

—¡Pues te equivocabas! —Dijo con voz triunfal. —Reservame un sitio por que allí me tendrás.

Esa era la frase que más se moría por decir, al fin y al cabo, como había dicho Haibara media hora antes: Hoy era su día de suerte.

—En serio... ¿Vas a venir? —Su voz temblaba. —Espero que no sea una broma Shinichi...

—No bromearía con eso —Dijo serio. —Además tengo un regalo para ti.

—¡Sabes que no es necesario ningún regalo!

—Pero te lo daré igual y más te vale que lo aceptes. —Una sonrisa radiante iluminaba el rostro del detective. —Ahora debo colgar, he de solucionar un par de cosas para llegar a tiempo.

—¡Hasta después, Shinichi! —Se despidió nerviosa.

—¡Hasta dentro de un par de horas! —Colgaron al mismo tiempo ansiosos por esa no despedida.

La emoción que embargaba cada centímetro del cuerpo de Ran era indescriptible. Se levanto de un salto y cogió el vestido que había comprado especialmente para aquella ocasión.

—"¿Le gustará a Shinichi?" —Los nervios le estaban ganando la batalla, pero debía mantenerlos a raya.

Se dirigió a la ducha casi corriendo pues no quería perder un segundo, pero iba con tanta prisa que chocó de frente con Conan, el cual salía del baño.

—¡Ay! —Gritó de dolor.

—¡Lo siento mucho, Conan-Kun! —La karateka ayudó al pequeño a levantarse con preocupación. —¿Qué haces despierto?

—B-Bueno yo...

—¡Ah, no puede ser!, ahora que lo pienso mi despertador no sonó —Miró al pequeño con expresión seria. —¡Tú lo apagaste!, estabas compinchado con ese detective de pacotilla.

—"¿Detective de pacotilla?" —Pensó el aludido. —Bueno Shinichi-niichan me lo pidió...

La joven no dudó en abrazar al niño como modo de agradecimiento por aquel detalle que tanto había significado para ella.

—¡Muchas gracias Conan-Kun! —Casi se le saltaban las lagrimas.

—Feliz cumpleaños Ran-neechan... —Le dijo cohibido por el abrazo.

—Va a ser el mejor con diferencia, deberías dormir mientras tanto, yo voy a ducharme.

—Es que verás... El profesor Agasa a tenido un contratiempo con uno de sus inventos... y bueno... Haibara no puede ayudarle sola y necesitan mi ayuda —Explicó rascándose la nuca, como solía hacer cuando mentía.

—¡Pero solo eres un niño!, puedo despertar a Papá y...

—¡No no! —No podía arruinar su plan bajo ninguna circunstancia. —Tu no te preocupes por nada Ran-neechan, dúchate tranquila...

Salió corriendo lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron para contener a Ran y desapareció por las escaleras.

—Vaya... Pues nada —Suspiró.

Cerró la puerta del baño y preparó la toalla y su respectivos utensilios de aseo. Lo bueno de una ducha en esos momentos era que podría relajar esos nervios bajo el agua. Repasó mentalmente todos los invitados de su fiesta incluyendo al invitado más especial:

—"Papá, mamá, Sonoko, Kazuha, Hattori-kun, Sera-Chan, Conan-Kun, los chicos de la liga, el profesor Agasa... y él" —Se sonrojó al instante. —"Cálmate Ran"

Había invitado a la familia y a los amigos más intimos, no quería nada exagerado, solo pasarlo en compañía de los más queridos.

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?, se le presentaba la oportunidad perfecta para responderle... para decirle que correspondía sus sentimientos desde hacía muchísimo tiempo y pedirle perdón por no habérselo dicho aquel día.

—"Lo comprenderá, estaba muy nerviosa" —Pensaba mientras salía de la ducha y se secaba cuidadosamente.

Aquel vestido azul cielo la estaba esperando y no dudó un segundo en enfundárselo, le sentaba estupendamente. Alrededor del escote estaba bordado con encaje, totalmente ajustado a su cuerpo hasta las rodillas. Salió del baño con el pelo tapado en una toalla en busca de su secador, normalmente dejaba que se secase al natural, pero ese era un día muy especial.

—¡Tengo que estar muy guapa! —Se dijo a si misma.

Su teléfono sonó por segunda vez cosa que la asustó de sobremanera, su intuición le decía que era Shinichi de nuevo, que cancelaría su asistencia...

—¿Sí? —Dijo temerosa.

—Ran... Soy yo —Una voz femenina que conocía perfectamente le respondió.

—¿Mamá? —No comprendía por que su madre la llamaba.

—Ya sé que nos veremos en un par de horas pero... necesito decirte algo antes —La voz de Eri sonaba muy seria.

—Si claro, dime... —Conocía a su madre lo suficientemente bien como para saber que no le gustaría nada lo que le tuviese que decir.

—Verás... Me ha salido un trabajo en Hong Kong muy bien pagado... —Empezó. —Y me gustaría que vinieses conmigo.

La karateka dudó unos instantes, por una parte le encantaba visitar lugares nuevos, pero estaba con exámenes finales...

—Me encantaría mamá pero... estoy con exámenes y no puedo acompañarte —Explicó con pena.

—Pero he de irme hoy por la noche, y ya he comprado los billetes... —Aseguró. —No se trata de un pequeño viaje Ran, me voy durante un año.

—¿U-Un año?... —No daba crédito. —Mamá no puedes irte tanto tiempo... ¿Qué pasará con papá?

—Que se las arregle solo —Comentó con irritación. —Piensatelo Ran, ya me responderás después de la fiesta.

—Está bien... —Dijo finalmente.

Colgó el teléfono con un mal sabor de boca. De ninguna manera podía irse, había muchos motivos que la retenían, entre ellos sus amigos y su padre... pero el más importante era sin duda el detective.

—"Tengo que quedarme..." —Pensó. —"Tengo que esperarle"

Sonoko no tardaría en llegar con unos pendientes que conjuntaban a la perfección con su vestido, quedaban muy pocas horas para que empezase el espectáculo...

* * *

Conan corría con todas sus fuerzas hacia la casa del profesor mientras la llamada que había tenido esa mañana con Haibara resonaba en su cabeza:

"— _Kudo despierta de una vez, es la tercera llamada que hago_ — _Haibara protestaba._ — _Tengo una cosa importante que decirte._

— _¿Se puede saber que quieres?, intento dormir_ — _Conan se enderezó en su futon intentando despertar del todo._

— _Mi nuevo prototipo del antídoto de la APTX-4869 está listo y necesito que lo pruebes, ¿Qué irónico, no?_

— _Pero... ¿Y todo ese rollo de la inmunidad?_ — _Esa noticia era el mejor aliciente para el pequeño._

— _Se trata de progreso muy grande, si aguantas los dos días y medio que dura, estaré mas cerca que nunca de llegar al verdadero, ¿Lo tomarás o no?_

— _¡Puedes apostar que sí!, Estaré ahí en una hora_ —Respondió para luego colgar."

Era consciente de que iba veinte minutos antes, pero sinceramente, no tenía más paciencia. Deseaba más que nunca sentir su verdadero cuerpo, ser Shinichi Kudo.

Entró corriendo en la casa del profesor y busco a Haibara por toda la casa.

—¡Haibara! —La llamó.

—Estoy en la cocina —Dijo la castaña asomándose por la puerta. —¿Quieres desayunar?

Deshizo lo andado y entró en la cocina, donde ella y el profesor desayunaban tranquilamente.

—No hay tiempo para eso —le dijo. —¿Dónde está el antídoto?

—No vayas con tanta prisa Kudo-kun, aún queda tiempo para el cumpleaños, ¿No quieres aprovechar todo el tiempo? —Le preguntó la científica.

Asintió a regañadientes y se sentó al lado la pequeña, la cual le pasó los cereales y la leche.

—¿Qué le has comprado a Ran-Kun? —Preguntó el profesor interesado.

—Esto... eh... es una sorpresa —Indicó señalando su mochila, donde había vuelto a guardar el regalo en cuanto Haibara le comunicó la noticia. —Por lo tanto es secreto.

—Pero si yo no voy a decirle nada a Ran —Aseguró molesto.

—Ya lo verás —Pensaba guardarse el secreto hasta que ella lo abriese.

—Le habrá comprado un libro de Holmes —Aseguró la castaña dando un sorbo a su café.

—¡Pues no! —Haibara sabía definitivamente como picarlo. —Aunque no te lo creas, sé ser detallista.

No tardaron mucho en acabar el desayuno y Shinichi se levantó corriendo de la silla, deseoso de tomarse el antídoto.

—Cálmate o no te la doy —Le dijo Haibara mientras bajaba a su laboratorio en busca de él. Dos minutos después volvió con la famosa píldora.

—¿Prometes ser cauto? —Le preguntó excepta. —Intenta limitar las escenitas de amor.

El le aseguró que lo sería a la par que miraba el antídoto con ojos llenos de deseo y una vez la tuvo en sus manos, salió corriendo a su verdadera casa sin casi despedirse, pues necesitaba ropa adulta urgentemente. Subió de dos en dos las escaleras y buscó su mejor traje en el armario.

—Esto servirá —Se dijo mientras cogía una de sus tantas camisas azules, la cual combinaría con una corbata negra y unos pantalones del mismo color, ni de lejos se imaginaba que el y su chica habían elegido el mismo tono para ese día tan especial.

Se vistió como pudo y cogió aquel fármaco que le devolvería todo aquello por lo que luchaba día tras día. Había llegado el momento de tomárselo.

—Allá vamos —Dijo abriendo la boca y tragándoselo.

Se acostó en su cama tan pronto empezó a sentir aquel característico ardor que tan bien conocía, pero esta vez lo sentía más intenso, no era como otras veces.

—"Siento que mi cuerpo va a explotar..." —Pensó.

¿Y si el antídoto no daba resultado?, ¿Y si Haibara se había equivocado al hacerlo?, ¿Cómo se tomaría Ran que faltase a su promesa?...


	3. Regalos Sorpresa

**¡Hola a todos! ¿Me echabais de menos? jajajaja, siento tardar un poco más últimamente, pero tengo que terminar los últimos trabajos y también ando liada con la traducción del file 923, y como el capitulo 3 es bastante graaande, pues he tardado lo mío en escribirlo sin que se me pasase ningún detalle ^^! Espero poder subir mañana el 21 en una ilusión inocente.**

 **Karen: Haces bien en asustarte diría yo... jajajaja en cuanto a los files te digo que Shinichi BOY promete mucho y estoy en proceso de traducirlo( pues digamos que Shinichi nos cuenta si lo de Ran fue amor a primera vista)... mientras no lo saquen en inglés voy muy despacio :c. ¿En serio has leído mi one-shot? que alegría me das! Si, tenía pensado publicar mis one-shot aquí pero quiero esperar a tener más ^^ aunque ya tengo alguna idea! Espero que disfrutes del super-capitulo, es bastante largo!**

 **MouriKudo: ¡Muchas gracias! Haibar siempre tiene que picar a Shin jajajaja, la verdad es que esta vez estoy tardando un poquitin más pero espero que me comprendáis :)!**

* * *

 **Regalos Sorpresa**

El restaurante Kisumu, conocido por sus exquisitos platos y su particular forma de servirlos, se presentaba ante ella en todo su esplendor. No podía negar su nerviosismo, sabía que Sonoko se lo notaba pues la conocía perfectamente, pero eso no significaba que no se esforzase en ocultarlo todo lo posible.

Le había contado ambas llamadas de teléfono de camino al restaurante intentando que su padre, el cual conducía, no se enterase de ningún detalle. Con Sonoko era difícil no dar la nota, pero por una vez en su vida intentó contener su emoción al máximo.

—No puedes irte bajo ningún concepto, hoy tu y Shinichi daréis el último paso, estoy segura —Le había dicho su amiga mientras intentaba serenarse en su asiento.

Pero ella no estaba tan segura, por no decir nada. Sentía un malestar interior que no creía que derivase de los nervios, si no de un mal presentimiento que deseaba apartar.

—¡Pero que haces ahí parada! —Kogoro volvía de aparcar el coche que había alquilado en aquella ocasión. —Entremos, estoy deseando comer.

—¡No comeremos hasta que todos lleguen, Papá! —Le aseguró Ran mientras le seguía al interior para contenerlo, acompañada de Sonoko.

Era tan grande como se lo había imaginado en la entrada, aquellas cinco plantas de salones restaurante estaban muy bien distribuidas y por todas partes el olor a comida se hacía presente.

—¡Qué hambre! —Se quejó Kogoro.

Caminaron hacia la recepción que había en la entrada para preguntar en que salón estaba destinada la celebración de su fiesta.

—Segunda planta, salón Nº5 —Le confirmó la encargada.

Subieron en el ascensor para dirigirse a la segunda planta y esperar allí a los pocos pero queridos invitados de la cumpleañera. El salón estaba decorado en tonos azul y rosa pastel, y las enormes mesas con mantel blanco, esperaban a ser servidas.

—¿No hay sillas? —Preguntó Kogoro ante ese extraño dato.

—Claro que no papá —No era muy difícil darse cuenta de que a su padre se le había vuelto a olvidar el detalle más importante de aquel lugar.

—Tío, es para que puedas servirte más rápido —Le recordó Sonoko mirándolo con irritación. —Al fin y al cabo, solo tienes diez minutos para cada ronda.

Así era, en el restaurante Kisumu te servían 10 rondas de comida, cada una de 10 minutos, y después un grupo musical amenizaba el momento de la tarta y el baile posterior.

—Ah esa tontería de los diez minutos... Si —Recordó el detective durmiente. —Eso es más que de sobra para mí.

—En eso estamos de acuerdo —Aseguraron las dos al mismo tiempo.

Ran admiraba el recinto verdaderamente, incluso le parecía muy grande para los pocos invitados que tendría. ¿Quién llegaría primero?, sabía que el detective se caracterizaba por la impuntualidad, así que lo descartó inmediatamente muy a su pesar, tampoco quería que fuese su madre, pues le resultaría muy incomodo verla a solas con su padre después de la noticia.

—"Espero que sean los niños de la liga" —Pensó buscando una vía de escape.

Y cuando cinco minutos después, aquellos niños aparecieron por la puerta acompañados por el profesor, Ran empezó a creer que tal vez si era su gran día.

—¡Ran-neechan! —Ayumi, encabezando el grupo, corrió hacia ella para felicitarla con un abrazo. —¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Los restantes miembros de la liga hicieron lo mismo a excepción, claro está, de la científica, la cual solo murmuró un tenue: "Felicidades" respetuoso.

—Ai-Chan, ¿No estaba con vosotros Conan-Kun? —La karateka echaba en falta al pequeño de gafas.

—Bueno... es que le teníamos una sorpresa preparada, por eso le llamamos con una escusa falsa —Inventó. —Su madre quiso hacerle una visita y solo podía ser hoy.

—Sí... el pequeño nos pidió que le disculpases —Remató el profesor.

—Vaya bueno... No importa —Respondió tras meditarlo un segundo, para finalmente sonreír. —Lo primero es lo primero.

Los niños captaron la atención de Ran, querían entregarle su regalo.

—¡Lo hemos hecho entre todos hermana! —Le contó Genta entusiasmado, mientras le entregaba una cesta decorada con tres paquetitos envueltos en el centro.

—¡muchas gracias chicos! —Ran se lo agradeció de corazón. —No sé por cual empezar...

Cogió el del centro con curiosidad, era un poco mas grande que los demás y resaltaba por el tono rojizo del papel. Lo abrió intentando no romperlo mucho y cogió despacio el objeto que contenía: Un pequeño cuadro con una foto de ella y la liga juvenil sonriendo.

—¿Habéis hecho vosotros el cuadro? —Preguntó admirando el trabajo. —Está muy bien hecho chicos... muchas gracias.

Los niños se alegraron de sobremanera y la animaron a que continuase abriendo los dos que quedaban. Ambos envueltos en papel celeste, esperaban a ser revelados.

—Vamos a ver... —La cumpleañera estaba impaciente por descubrir de que se trataba. —¡Oh!

Dos pulseras hechas a mano de colores tenues con purpurina relucían a la luz del sol.

—¡Os debe haber costado trabajo! —Los abrazó de nuevo contenta por el detalle.

—Ran, todavía no has abierto el mio —Sonoko se acercó a ella con una caja negra, aparentemente cara.

—Sonoko, no tienes que regalarme nada, este lugar es más que suficiente —Le aseguró, pero su amiga no aceptaba un no por respuesta.

—¡Ábrelo! —Exclamó emocionada.

Aquella caja contenía un bonito bolso de marca lo suficientemente grande para guardar sus pertenencias personales y lo suficientemente pequeño para poder llevarlo fácilmente. Abrazó a la joven con la esperanza de poder así agradecerle un mínimo de lo mucho que había hecho por ella.

—Vamos Ran, hoy es el día —Le susurró en la oreja con impaciencia al corresponder su abrazo.

Quería creer que Sonoko tenía razón, pero desde que se había ido Shinichi las cosas giraban casi siempre en su contra, ¿Porqué iba a ser diferente esta vez?

A los pocos minutos, los chicos de Osaka llegaron acompañados por Sera, una sorprendente pero extraña combinación.

—¡Al fin hemos llegado! —Dijo Kazuha sujetando la puerta para que los otros dos pasasen. —Muchas gracias por ayudarnos.

—No ha sido nada —La detective los miraba asustada.

—Si, menos mal —El moreno hizo acto de presencia con expresión cabreada. —Siempre nos perdemos por tu culpa.

—¡Que dices, idiota! —Como de costumbre, protagonizaban otra de sus múltiples peleas. —¡Ha sido tu culpa!

No le costó comprender el porqué Sera los miraba de aquella forma, pues no estaba acostumbrada a sus escenitas.

—Eh chicos parad... —A la castaña no le quedó más remedio que intentar separarlos.

—Ah, Ran-Chan —La de la coleta corrió a abrazar a su amiga como si aquella discusión ni se hubiese producido. —¡Feliz cumpleaños!

—Sí, ¡felicidades! —Heiji también se había acercado a felicitarla para entregarle su regalo. —Ten, es nuestro regalo.

Empezó a desenvolverlo no sin antes darles las gracias por el detalle, parecía una especie de libro.

—¡No puede ser! —Exclamó al retirar el último pedazo de envoltorio. —¡Es "Invierno Gélido"!.

Ante ella tenía el nuevo libro de uno de sus autores favoritos, la emoción ante tal sorpresa recorría cada parte de su ser.

—¿Cómo lo habéis conseguido?, no sale a la venta hasta la semana que viene...

—Bueno ha sido gracias a unos contactos del padre de Heiji —Explicó Kazuha. —¿Te gusta?

—¡Gustar es poco! —No podía haber mejor regalo para ella, o al menos eso creía.

Sera, la cual había permanecido en segundo plano, se acercó a la cumpleañera, era su turno de entregarle el regalo.

—Ran-Chan, esto es para ti —Explicó entregándole el pequeño paquete. —¡Muchas felicidades!

Ran le agradeció el gesto como a sus anteriores invitados, y se dispuso a abrir lo feliz, ¿Qué sería esta vez?

—No es gran cosa pero... —Empezó. —Como dijiste el otro día que se te había roto.

En el interior del paquetito se encontraba un bikini floreado de tonos naranjas, exactamente igual al favorito de Ran.

—¡Es idéntico! —Exclamó sorprendida. —Sera, no sabes como te lo agradezco.

Abrazó a su nueva amiga entusiasmada, se había entristecido mucho cuando se le rompió el bikini, pues era el que más le gustaba ponerse y ahora que empezaba el verano le venía como anillo al dedo. La detective, por su parte, agradeció el abrazo, pero no pudo evitar sentirse un tanto culpable, Ran le recordaba demasiado a Shinichi, y ella estaba dispuesta a ganarse su corazón.

—Oye Ran, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —Había estado esperando el momento oportuno para lanzarla. —¿Vendrá ese chico detective... Kudo Shinichi, a tu cumpleaños?

Todos se quedaron en silencio, incluso los niños pequeños, al oír la pregunta de Sera, pues al parecer no era la única que deseaba saberlo. Ran no estaba segura de si debería decirlo... pero al fin y al cabo... él iba a ir, así que no podía ocultarlo por mucho más tiempo.

—Sí... Me llamó en la mañana para decirme que vendría —Confesó sonrojándose levemente.

Todos la miraron con sendas expresiones de sorpresa, algunos más que otros, pero la felicidad de la detective era la más clara y evidente de todas, mientras que Heiji se preguntaba por que su mejor amigo no le había avisado de una cosa así.

—¿Por qué querías saberlo? —Ahora era Ran la que preguntaba.

—Ah... por nada en especial —Mintió intentando ocultar su felicidad. —Solo quería hacerle unas preguntas sobre un caso.

—Ah, seguro que te responde a todo —Le aseguró.

Ran volvió a sonreirle, provocando de nuevo esa especie de culpabilidad en su interior. Intentaba convencerse a si misma de que no tenía ningún motivo, ellos no salían juntos todavía y tenía que jugar su última carta, debía hacer que el detective abriese los ojos y viese lo que tenía delante por una vez.

Se preguntaba como habría conseguido volver a su cuerpo, pues si algo tenía claro, era que Shinichi Kudo y Conan Edogawa eran la misma persona y que este último no estuviese presente, le confirmaba lo que ya sabía.

—"Tal vez tenga alguna especie de antídoto temporal" —dedució.

Mientras Sera se estrujaba el cerebro intentando encontrar una buena explicación, la madre de Ran entraba en el salón.

—¡Mamá! —A pesar de la llamada de aquella mañana, Ran no podía negar que se alegraba de verla. —Pensé que ya no vendrías...

—Disculpa hija... Tenía que acabar unas cosas antes de venir —Le aclaró.

—Tú como siempre tan puntual, Eri —Dijo Kogoro de mala gana.

La karateka, a diferencia de su padre, comprendía a la perfección las palabras de su madre, seguramente estaría acabando de hacer las maletas para el viaje a Hong Kong.

—No discutáis, hoy no —No permitiría que le estropeasen el día.

—Tranquila, no tengo nada que discutir con ese —Comentó lanzándole una mirada de odio. —Ten, es uno de tus regalos.

Cogió la bolsa intentando no pensar en que tan solo era uno de sus regalos, pues creía conocer cual era el otro.

—"El billete de avión..." —Pensó temerosa.

—¿No lo piensas abrir? —Su madre la miraba extrañada.

—Si claro —Se apresuró a abrir la bolsa para que nadie sospechase de su incomodidad. —¡Vaya, es precioso!

Su madre le había comprado un escotado vestido rojo de gala, que le llegaba hasta los pies. No tenía mangas, tan solo se ataba a su cuello formando un bonito efecto en el escote.

—Eso enseña demasiado, ¡Mi hija no se pondrá algo así! —Kogoro se había acercado a Eri. —¿Qué pasaba por tu cabeza, mujer?

—La niña ya es lo suficientemente grande para ponerse un buen vestido —Aseguró imponiéndose a su marido. —¡Eres un antiguo!

—¡Ya está bien! —Parecía que sus padres jamás estarían de acuerdo. —¿No podéis estar en paz por un día?, ¿Es tanto pedir?

Ambos se mostraron arrepentidos por su comportamiento al instante, lo último que querían era estropear el cumpleaños de su hija.

—Disculpa —Eri decidió hablar por los dos. —Lo único en lo que estaremos de acuerdo siempre tu padre y yo es en tu felicidad, cariño.

—No pasa nada... —Al fin y al cabo eran sus padres, y los quería.

Ran cogió todos los regalos que había ido recibiendo a lo largo de las llegadas y los depositó en una gran bolsa que el restaurante le había proporcionado para no perderlos. Ahora tan solo le quedaba uno mas, y era el más importante de todos ellos...

Escuchó la puerta abrirse a sus espaldas y también el silencio en el que sus invitados se sumieron. No necesitaba girarse para comprenderlo, notaba su presencia incluso sin verlo, y su tan característico olor había penetrado en la estancia, haciéndola temblar.

—Feliz cumpleaños... Ran —Dijo con aquella voz que nadie conocía tan bien, obligándola a girarse.

—Shinichi... —Fue lo único que pudo decir al verlo en la entrada, con una mano en el bolsillo y en la otra sosteniendo un paquete rojo, parecía cansado.

—¿Qué?, ¿No vas a darme un abrazo? —Preguntó sonriéndole.

Corrió a sus brazos sin que se lo dijese dos veces, sin pensar en toda la gente que la estaba mirando.

—Shinichi... —Volvió a decir al sentir el cuerpo del detective abrazándola, las lágrimas estaban luchando por salir a la superficie.

—Pero no llores tonta... —Le dijo sonriendo. —¿No deberías estar feliz?

—Son lágrimas de felicidad... —Le aseguró. —¡Y no me llames tonta!

Rieron sin poder evitarlo, pero manteniéndose unidos por aquel abrazo. Esa era la mayor diferencia y al mismo tiempo no había ninguna, seguían siendo ellos, los mismos Ran y Shinichi de siempre, pero ahora ambos estaban a punto de dar un paso más en aquella relación.

—Si me sigues abrazando con tanta fuerza aplastarás tu regalo —Le dijo mientras le entregaba el misterioso paquete rojo.

Ran lo miró nerviosa, tenía muchísimas ganas de abrirlo y averiguar lo que escondía.

—El papel es rojo... —Sonrió al pensarlo.

—Si, ¿No habías dicho que era nuestro color de la suerte? —Preguntó confuso. —¿No me digas que me he equivocado?

—¡No!, ¡Es perfecto!

Ran corrió hacia la mesa mas cercana para desenvolver mejor el regalo, pues le temblaban bastante las manos, momento que Heiji aprovechó para acercarse a su amigo.

—¿Por qué no me has avisado de que venías? —Le preguntó molesto.

—¿Eh? —El detective estaba tan enfocado en Ran que no había reparado en el moreno del oeste. —¿Porqué tendría que decírtelo?

Heji agarró a su amigo por la camisa y se lo llevó a un rincón apartado.

—¿Qué demonios haces, Kudo? —El de Osaka no comprendía la locura del detective. —Es peligroso.

—¿Ah si? —Soltó su brazo como pudo y lo miró seriamente. —¿Y que hago?, ¿Me pierdo el cumpleaños de Ran?, creo que ya la he decepcionado bastante... ¿No harías tu lo mismo por Kazuha?

Heiji pensó antes de responderle, miró a la chica de la coleta por un instante y notó como su corazón se aceleraba poco a poco. Era consciente de que por Kazuha haría cualquier cosa.

—Está bien, puedes contar conmigo. —Al fin y al cabo era su mejor amigo.

—Gracias, ahora si me disculpas... —Señaló a la cumpleañera, la cual acababa de desenvolver su regalo y lo miraba petrificada.

De todas las cosas que Ran se pudiese imaginar de shinichi, aquello era sin duda lo último. Se trataba del regalo más perfecto que ninguna mujer se pudiese imaginar...

* * *

 **No penséis que voy a poner a Sera como la mala, pues en verdad no creo que ella tenga malas intenciones, pero si es evidente que le gusta Shinichi/Conan y bueno, nunca se sabe si se le declarará (?) en mi caso voy a jugar solo un poco con eso.**


	4. En 10 Minutos

**Hola a todos! Hoy he llegado bastante tarde a casa, así que solo puedo publicar el capitulo de este fic pues del otro no lo tengo corregido t-t Bueno, a partir de aquí ya viene lo "malo" podría decir xD y también espero que quede más claro lo de Sera, no pretendo hacerla la mala... Solo será una victima mas ! aunque no descarto que se ilusione un poquito ~**

 **kid-4869: Lo sé no te preocupes! esta vez me pasé xDDDD con todo el asunto del regalo, pero creo que ya lo compensé cierto (?) jajajaja tu ya lo sabes :) ¡Gracias por el review!**

 **Karen: ¡Karen eres la que más cerca ha estado! ¡Muy muy bien! ~, pronto te darás cuenta de que fue un regalo influenciado por algo en concreto jajaja, hoy en el metro se me ha ocurrido un one-shot pero supongo que tardaré en escribirlo dado que con dos fics es difícil jajaja, te puedo asegurar que los files 923-924 son... increíbles... de verdad que sí, pero voy muy lenta al no estar en inglés todavía t-t gracias por el review !**

 **KR: mujer mujer! nunca haré a Sera como una harpía! No como cierta señorita que no da antidotos para que no este con la chica de la agencia de detectives ¬¬ (que por cierto haibara, se llama Ran Mouri por si no lo sabías, que rabia me da cuando la llama así xD) Ok ya paro jajaja lalalalala ~ espero no decepcionarte al final, pero lo que si tengo claro es que la mala de este cuento, no es Sera xD... ¡Gracias por el review!**

 **MouriKudo: En español, pero voy super lenta por culpa de que no llega la traducción en inglés T-T! algún día acabaré ! xD el regalo lo sabrás a la de ya !:**

* * *

 **En 10 Minutos**

Eran dos delicadas cajas negras que Ran reconoció de inmediato, pues la forma y el tamaño no engañaban, dejando a la muchacha totalmente petrificada. No podía ser posible que Shinichi se hubiese gastado el dinero en algo así. Poco a poco, abrió la primera y más grande intentando controlar sus temblorosas manos.

—Esto es... —Balbuceó observando aquel delicado collar con una hermosa joya en forma de Sakura. —Lo más bonito que he visto nunca.

Sabía mejor que nadie el significado de aquella flor, la alianza que los había unido se encontraba expresada en forma de aquella delicada y hermosa joya.

—¿E-Es un diamante? —Preguntó observando más de cerca la piedra del interior de la flor.

—Ah si, son dos concretamente —Le respondió el detective con su sonrisa más traviesa mientras señalaba la otra caja.

Con más tensión si cabe, abrió despacio la segunda caja y mostró el anillo en forma de Sakura a juego con el collar.

—Shinichi esto tiene que ser carismo... —No sabía como podía agradecerle aquello.

—¿Qué importa?, este es un cumpleaños especial —Aseguró mientras tomaba la mano de la karateka y se lo ponía cuidadosamente, haciéndola sonrojar ante el contacto con su piel.

—¡Pero bueno, suelta a mi niña ahora mismo! —Kogoro miró al detective con cara de malas pulgas mientras se interponía entre él y su hija.

—S-Señor Mouri... —Aquel era un contratiempo con el que Shinichi no contaba.

—¡Déjales viejo cascarabias! —Erí tiró de su marido, liberándolo del momentáneo aprieto.

—¡¿Cascarabias yo?! —Las miradas que se cruzaba el matrimonio eran fulminantes.

—Oye tío deja de dar la nota —Ahora era Sonoko la que intentaba poner paz pues quería que sus amigos gozasen de intimidad. —Además la comida llegará en cuestión de minutos.

Kogoro olvidó entonces su manía por Shinichi y corrió hacia la primera mesa que encontró para plantarse allí ansioso, preparando su rapidez y así poder aprovechar bien los diez minutos.

—"Patético" —Pensaron todos al unísono, incluidos los niños, los cuales disponían de una mesa a su altura.

—Oye Ran... —Shinichi llamó de nuevo su atención. —Ahora no podemos con tanto jaleo, pero una vez terminemos de comer, creo que deberíamos hablar a solas.

—Si, tienes toda la razón. —Fuese para bien o para mal, sabía que tenían que aclarar aquello, poner al fin en orden sus sentimientos.

Se acercaron a la mesas donde todos los demás invitados esperaban ya impacientes y se dedicaron a hablar de trivialidades mientras se lanzaban miraditas nerviosas de vez en cuando.

—Hola, creo que no nos han presentado... —Sera se había colocado estrategicamente al lado del detective. —Soy Sera Masumi.

—Ah si —Se dieron la mano respetuosamente. —Creo que hemos resuelto algún caso juntos.

Asintió, la detective recordaba muy bien esos casos, aunque fuesen más de los que realmente insinuaba el chico. Estaba sintiendo de nuevo aquellos nervios, y la culpabilidad parecía no desprenderse. No hacía nada malo, solo quería que él la recordase... Que recordase cuando se conocieron, saber si sintió algo por ella.

—"No quiero entrometerme entre ellos" —Pensaba para calmar así sus dudas. —"No hay mas que ver como se miran"

Si, era cierto que sentía algo por Shinichi, tal vez solo era el recuerdo que la perseguía, fuese como fuese, solo aquello la liberaría de su pesada carga.

—Sera-Chan quería preguntarte algo sobre ciertos casos, Shinichi —Comentó Ran. —Yo le dije que estarías encantado de ayudarle.

—Si, por supuesto —Aseguró el detective. —Más tarde, si quieres, podemos hablar.

—Muchas gracias —Acababan de brindarle la oportunidad perfecta.

Pero al detective aquello no podía evitar sonarle extraño, desde que la conoció, notaba en ella algo indudablemente sospechoso. Sera le recordaba al pasado... pero no sabía muy bien porqué y ahora quería mantener una conversación a solas con él... ¿Y si había descubierto su secreto?

—"No... No puede ser" —Pensó moviendo negativamente la cabeza. —"No pienses en eso ahora"

Unas ventanas automáticas se abrieron al instante en lo que ellos, hasta ese momento, consideraban una pared sólida, y un montón de camareros aparecieron en ellas depositando en las mesas infinidad de platos de Shushi.

—Primera ronda, ¡Sushi! —Anunció la camarera que se encontraba en el centro.

Aquella especie de ventanas se cerraron al instante y en la gran pantalla del centro del salón apareció un reloj digital que marcaba diez minutos exactos.

—¡A comer! —Exclamó Kogoro empezando a devorar aquellos manjares antes que nadie.

Los demás lo siguieron apresurándose y a todos les pareció increíblemente delicioso, era una pena no poder degustarlo como se merecía. Los diez minutos pasaron sin contemplaciones y los camareros no tardaron en volver a aparecer con la segunda ronda.

—¡Tonkatsu! —Exclamó esta vez mientras sus ayudantes colocaban los nuevos platos.

Aquellas chuletas empanadas de cerdo sabían a gloria, y era uno de los platos favoritos de Kogoro, el detective durmiente no podía estar más feliz.

En la tercera ronda les sirvieron un revuelto de carne, verduras y fritos denominado Kakiage, pero la alegría no llegó hasta la cuarta ronda donde los de Osaka se alegraron especialmente al ver aparecer los platos de Okonomiyaki.

—¡Están casi tan buenos como los de Osaka! —Aseguró Heiji dándole su visto bueno y tragando lo más rápido que su sistema digestivo le permitía.

—¡Heiji más despacio! —Kazuha se preocupaba por su salud.

En la quinta ronda les ofrecieron unos refrescos de cola para que pudiesen digerir mejor las otras cinco rondas restantes. Todos estaban empezando a divertirse con aquella extraña forma de comer.

—¿Preparados? —Preguntó la camarera, a la que Kogoro respondió con un rotundo sí. —Sexta ronda, ¡Sukiyaki!

Los niños desistieron de seguir comiendo, pues estaban llenos a excepción de Genta y los adultos, que continuaron comiendo las sopas de tallarines de la séptima, octava y novena ronda, entre las que destacaban el Ramen y el Udon.

Solo faltaba una más y todos se preguntaban de que podría tratarse.

—No os preocupéis, son zumos —Les explicó Sonoko, pues había sido ella la encargada de escoger el menú.

Concretamente trece zumos de sabores distintos, uno para cada invitado. Los camareros no tardaron en depositarlos en las mesas y Kogoro, como de costumbre, fue el primero en coger el de naranja.

—"Veamos... el de cereza..." —Pensó Ran buscando su sabor favorito, pero fue demasiado tarde, pues Sera lo cogió antes que ella. —Oh vaya...

—Ten —Shinichi le pasó uno de melocotón. —¿Este también te gusta cierto?

—Si... —Lo cogió tímidamente, Shinichi siempre sabía lo que pensaba o deseaba.

Pero dos minutos después, Sera devolvió el vaso de zumo a la mesa y salió corriendo.

—¿A dónde vas? —Preguntó Ran preocupada.

—¡Tengo que ir al baño! —Exclamó. —¡Bebetelo si quieres!

Lo cogió agradecida y se lo bebió de un trago pues casi no le quedaba tiempo.

—¡Estaba delicioso!

Sera regresó al mismo tiempo que las mesas desaparecían y en su lugar unos bonitos sofás que combinaban con las paredes tomaban su lugar.

—Vaya este sitio esta totalmente automatizado —Comentó Kazuha sorprendida por la tecnología.

—Sí, ¡Por eso es uno de los restaurantes más caros! —Sonoko se sentía orgullosa de su logro.

Les anunciaron que no tardarían en traer la tarta de cumpleaños y que podían relajarse de momento en los cómodos asientos. Kogoro y Eri obedecieron al instante y se desplomaron en el sofá totalmente cansados y llenos, por una vez se olvidaron de sus diferencias para poder descansar. Los demás los imitaron.

—Bueno creo que podríamos hablar ahora —Shinichi y Ran se habían sentado en uno de los sofás más apartados para tener un poco de intimidad.

Ella lo miró entre nerviosa y preocupada ante la expresión de seguridad de su amigo.

—Pero van a traer la tarta, y creo que es una conversación bastante larga —Dijo poco convencida. —Es mejor después, podemos salir un rato a tomar el aire.

El aceptó la propuesta de Ran poco convencido, tenía una prisa importante en hablarlo por que siempre que se encontraba a punto de hacerlo, algo pasaba que le impedía declararse, como una sombra que les perseguía y les privaba de ser felices, y esta vez, volvía a tener la sensación de que algo pasaría de nuevo.

Recordaba a la perfección que disponía de dos días según le había dicho Haibara, la cual lo miraba desde el sofá de enfrente con total seriedad, acto que no le pasó desapercibido.

—"No lo hagas, Kudo" —Pensaba una y otra vez. —"Si lo haces querrá verte con más frecuencia todavía"

¿Pero que remedio le quedaba?, no quería hacerla sufrir más, pero tampoco perderla, haría todo lo que estuviese en su mano para mantenerla feliz y por una vez, lo que ella quería escuchar y lo que el tenía que decir era lo mismo.

—"No puedo esperar más" —Resolvió convencido. —Ran, escúchame...

Ran se encontraba mirado aquel hermoso anillo que con tanto cariño Shinichi le había puesto en el dedo.

—Si, dime... —Le respondió sin apartar la vista, quería grabar aquel momento para siempre en su memoria.

—Tenemos que hablar ahora...

* * *

No muy lejos de allí, en la sala de seguridad del restaurante, se encontraba aquella persona.

Observaba las cámaras como de costumbre para poder empaparse de todo su poderío resumido en una sola pantalla, el gran negocio que había levantado de la nada. Por supuesto, solo una mente brillante podría lograrlo y el lo era... era un gran triunfador.

Pero por una vez en su vida, se concentraba en un salón en concreto, uno que llamaba su atención más de lo habitual, aquello que llevaba esperando durante tanto tiempo...

—¿Pero tres? —Se preguntaba una y otra vez con suma felicidad. —¡Lo tres y juntos!

Su suerte era prodigiosa... al fin podría resolver el mayor misterio de su vida.

—Y todo gracias a vosotros... Detectives. —Aseguró riéndose fríamente. —Aunque tal vez necesitéis un pequeño aliciente...

Su ayudante no tardó en llegar con la información que le había solicitado.

—¿Y bien? —Le preguntó impaciente.

La susodicha cogió aquellos análisis que portaba y se los pasó a su jefe como una autómata.

—Tres de tres, señor —Le explicó sonriendo por la indudable suerte de su jefe.

—Excelente...

* * *

 **:***!

 **Bueno, me he basado en la frase aquella de "Chica mala" para el sentimiento de culpa de Sera y en aquel capitulo donde le pregunta si había alguna chica del pasado que le hubiese gustado xD es por eso que creo que Sera necesita que Shinichi la recuerde, tal vez así se quitará esa espinita.**

 **PD: si no entendeis del todo el final tranquilos, es normal xD lo hice aposta lalalalala~**


	5. Resuélvelo

**¡Hola a todos! No estoy del mejor humor, pero parece que AL FIN, puedo subir el capitulo, (milagro), ahora si empieza todo el problema, espero/deseo que no me matéis mucho.**

 **Kid-4869 ¿Aprendiste de mi? eso es un alago jajaja, muchas gracias! tu ya sabes porqué estoy de mal humor .**

 **.Darling ¡Más lectores, estupendo! Justo me pillas un poco cansada jajaja, No traduzco para DC extremo, traduzco en solitario los files en ingles sobretodo, no me cuesta nada de tiempo y así mucha gente que no entienda inglés puede leerlos ^^, yo creo que ir al dia con el manga es fundamental para escribir un buen fic, por que hay cosas que a veces, como no conozcas bien la trama, te confundes al escribir y alguien que si la haya leido le chocará muchisimo. Muchas gracias por tus palabras!**

 **Karen, oh querida Karen, ¿Cómo estás?, si no me matas por la tardanza lo harás por el capi jajajaja, Pues en este hay momentos interrumplidos por doquier, acabarás conmigo jajajaja, tranquila en este se entendera el final del anterior, y ya descubro basicamente de que tratará el fic, solo queda la mitad .. Gracias por postear.**

 **MouriKudo ¡Contigo queria yo hablar!, que me lei tu otro fic y esa Megumi asquerosa es clavadita a mi! Pelirroja de ojos claros! no sabes lo mal que me sentí! jajajajaja maldita sea esa Megumi ¬¬ xD, pues justo hoy empezaba selectividad si no me engaño, así que te deseo MUCHA MUCHA SUERTE, y te dedico el cap^^ a ver si te da suerte (?) aunque no es un cap muy bueno...**

* * *

 **Resuélvelo**

Había ensayado mentalmente aquellas prometedoras frases muchas veces en su cabeza, pero por algún motivo que desconocía, ninguna salía a la superficie en aquel preciso momento. Al mismo tiempo, la mirada de su chica se clavaba fijamente en la suya, ayudando a que sus sentidos se descontrolasen y perdiese así el hilo completo de sus pensamientos.

—¿Dime? —Insistió ella, sin comprender del todo lo que le sucedía a su amigo.

Shinichi abrió la boca para contestar, había decidido soltarlo sin rodeos, poco le importaban las miradas curiosas de los invitados de la fiesta, pero una voz femenina resonó en ese momento en el salón por megafonía, cortando así aquel momento crucial.

—Kisaki Eri, Toyama Kazuha y Masumi Sera, diríjanse a dirección un momento por favor —Su voz casi mecánica molestaba en los oídos. —Han ganado el premio del día.

Las tres aludidas se miraron sin apenas comprender aquello, pero Sonoko las despreocupó enseguida.

—¡Qué suerte! —Exclamó con envidia. —El premio del día es muy dificil de ganar.

—¡¿Entonces si hay un premio?! —Gritó Kazuha emocionada, mientras sus dos compañeras sonreían por su suerte.

—Deja de gritar y ve a buscarlo, pesada —Inquirió Heiji molesto por el ruído.

La de ojos verdes decidió ignorarlo por completo, pues acababa de ganar un premio y nada ni nadie iba a permitir que amargasen su momento. Las tres salieron del salón preguntándose entre ellas que podría ser, con la emoción de la sorpresa instalada en su interior.

El resto de invitados también tenían curiosidad, entre ellos Kogoro, quien estaba molesto por la suerte de su esposa.

—¿Porqué le toca a ella y no a mí? —Preguntaba al mismo tiempo que ponía mala cara.

—Hm pues es raro... —Comentó Ran, centrando así la atención en ella. —Yo acostumbro tener suerte en este tipo de cosas, he ganado más de veinte rifas y sorteos.

—Pues lo habrás heredado de tu madre —Kogoro continuaba molesto. —Espero que no sean unas entradas para el concierto de Yoko-Chan.

—"Lo dudo mucho" —Pensaron todos ante la ocurrencia del detective durmiente.

—Según tengo entendido son unas invitaciones para el balneario más caro de todo Tokio, el Yisui —Explicó de nuevo Sonoko. —¡Qué envidia!

—¡Ah sí! —El profesor Agase, que se había mantenido callado todo aquel tiempo, decidió intervenir. —Yo fui el año pasado, no tiene ningún desperdicio, pero es increíblemente caro.

Todos sentían, en parte, un poco de envidia por las tres afortunadas, menos cierto detective, el cual solo tenía en su mente intentar recuperar de nuevo la atención de Ran. El hecho de que le hubiesen interrumpido provocaba en él una pequeña sensación de pánico, cada vez tenía un poco más claro que esta tampoco sería la buena.

—Oye Ran... —Dijo tocándole el brazo, intentando captar su atención. —Como iba diciendo...

Ella se giró para mirarlo, pero su cara adquirió un tono de sorpresa que Shinichi no entendió.

—¿Tengo algo en la cara? —Preguntó divertido.

—¡Mirad la pantalla! —Exclamó asustada, haciéndolos a todos girarse hacia el centro.

La vista de la karateka no estaba equivocada, pues un señor mayor con traje azul y gafas redondeadas los miraba a todos con la mayor de las sonrisas, una de total suficiencia y poder, que provocaba miedo a los invitados.

—Bien visto señorita —Dijo riéndose con cierta crueldad. —¡Bienvenidos todos a mi restaurante!, ¡Especialmente vosotros, detectives!

Heiji, Kogoro y Shinichi se alarmaron en ese mismo instante, preparándose para lo peor, para algo que ya sabían de antemano.

—Supongo que ya sabreis porqué estoy aquí, necesito de vuestros servicios —Explicó. —Llevo muchos años esperando este momento, pero nunca me imagine que os tendría a tres de los grandes juntos.

Era muy evidente la extrema felicidad de aquel señor, pues su mirada de plena fascinación por los detectives era palpable.

—¿Y porqué tendría que trabajar para ti? —Kogoro no estaba de humor para ese tipo de bromas. —¡Esto no tiene ningún sentido!

—¿En serio me lo preguntas? —Dijo volviendo a reírse para luego desaparecer por completo.

Su imagen fue rápidamente substituida por una nueva, una que heló la sangre de cada invitado allí reunido, un acto cruel y despiadado que solo alguien dispuesto a todo podría llegar a hacer. Allí se encontraban Eri, Kazuha y Sera, totalmente inconscientes y atadas contra una pared oscura.

—¿Me tomarás así en serio, detective? —Su voz todavía podía oírse. —Yo creo que te conviene trabajar para mí si no quieres que le pase algo a tu esposa.

Ran y Sonoko profirieron un grito de terror, mientras Ayumi rompía a llorar sin poder evitarlo, personas muy importantes para todos ellos ahora estaban en peligro.

Habían secuestrado a su madre, y la impotencia recorría su cuerpo entero, ¿De que le servía su karate ahora?, tan solo podía confiar en su padre, esperaba en lo más profundo de su corazón que su amor por ella siguiese vivo, que luchase hasta el ultimo momento por su vida, y por la de sus dos amigas. Lagrimas sin control estaban empezando a brotar de sus ojos, y esta vez no las frenó, solo dejó que cayesen, intentando así curar un poco del dolor, pues muy en el fondo, ella sabía que algo malo pasaría.

Pero Kogoro estaba en total estado de shock, la furia, el rencor, todos esos sentimientos se habían concentrado de tal manera que lo habían dejado momentáneamente sin habla. Llevaban muchos años separados, pero, si ni todo el orgullo del mundo pudo hacer que dejase de quererla en su interior, ese desconocido tampoco podría arrebatársela.

Algo muy parecido estaba sucediendo en el interior de Heiji, no sabía como aquel señor lo había logrado, pero acababa de activar una bomba de destrucción masiva al haberse atrevido a tocarle a Kazuha, estaba dispuesto a dar su vida si hacía falta, y acabaría con ese desgraciado sin miramientos.

Pero... ¿y Shinichi?, él era el único que se encontraba total y absolutamente desconcertado ante aquello. Eri era la esposa de Kogoro, Kazuha la casi novia de Heiji... ambas eran, a su manera, sus personas especiales, las mujeres de sus vidas, entonces, ¿Porqué aquel desconocido había secuestrado a Sera?, algo que desconocía totalmente estaba sucediendo, ¿Una confusión?, no podía ser... ¿Qué les unía entonces?

—¿Os habéis quedado sin habla, detectives? —La imagen de aquel individuo se recuperó al instante. —Como podéis ver, tengo en mi poder a estas tres hermosas mujeres, no me ha sido difícil saber quienes eran por supuesto, dispongo de la más alta tecnología.

—¿Qué pretendes decir? —Preguntó Shinichi, pues era en verdad el único interesado en comprender aquello.

—Hoy en día, hasta se puede saber quien es tu alma gemela, Kudo —Explicó. —No me subestimes.

¿Alma gemela?, ¿Sera era su alma gemela?, no podía ser posible, miró hacia la chica que ocupaba su corazón sin comprender lo más mínimo de aquello, pero Ran lo miraba incluso más confusa que él, con una terrible mirada de tristeza, una mirada inconfundible de alguien a quien le han roto el corazón.

—"Ran, yo..." —Quería hablarle, decirle que aquello debía ser un terrible error, pero se frenó.

Ahora había una vida que dependía de él, la vida de una persona, sin importar de quien fuese, no permitiría jamás que le pasase nada a nadie por su culpa.

—¿De que se trata? —Dijo al fin girándose hacia la pantalla, manteniendo la compostura, pero sintiendo como su poco corazón se rompía lentamente.

—Veo que has tomado la mejor decisión, detective —Dijo. —Muy bien, anotad lo siguiente.

La imagen volvió a cambiar, su cara fue substituida por una serie de palabras.

—Hace tres años, asesinaron a mi hijo en una de las instalaciones de este restaurante —Empezó a explicar. —Lo único que dejó el asesino fue este código, pero soy consciente que fue uno de mis empleados, pues a esa hora solo quedaban ellos.

—Si, creo recordar el caso —Shinichi ya estaba totalmente puesto en su faceta detectivesca. —Pero según tengo entendido, encarcelaron a su secretaria personal.

—Sí, pero no fue ella —Aseguró. —Todo apuntaba hacia ella por que así lo quiso el verdadero asesino, pero meses después, me llegó una carta donde estaba este código, de nuevo.

Los tres anotaron aquellas palabras en sus cuadernos personales: "Manzanas", "Rojas", "a la izquierda".

—Disponéis de ocho horas —Continuó poniendo condiciones. —A las 12 de la noche os quiero aquí a los tres con una solución, o ellas morirán, igual que lo hizo mi hijo.

La tensión que envolvía el salón podía cortar el aire. Las mentes de cada uno de los invitados iban a mil por hora, todos se habían propuesto ayudar a los detectives y resolver aquel extraño código.

—Solo quiero pedirte algo, si quieres que lo resolvamos —Dijo Shinichi totalmente serio.

—¿Te ves en concidiones de pedir cosas, Kudo? —Preguntó riendose fanfarronamente. —No creo que quieras que le haga nada a tu noviecita.

—Solo quiero que dejes que los demás se vayan, esto no va con ellos —Shinichi solo quería evacuar el salón, los quería a todos a salvo. —No sería justo que les pasase nada.

Aquel señor consideró su decisión unos instantes.

—Bueno, podría dejar ir a los niños y al abuelo —Contestó refiriéndose al profesor y a los niños. —Pero los demás se quedan, no correré riesgos.

Las puertas se abrieron en ese mismo instante automáticamente, y el profesor intentó llevarse a los niños con él, pero se negaban.

—Vamonos —Insistió Haibara. —Esto puede ser peligroso.

Fue la primera en abandonar la estancia, no sin antes mirar a Shinichi con intensidad, intentando explicarle que contaría con su ayuda del exterior.

—¡Nosotros queremos ayudar! —Protestaban sin parar. —También somos detectives.

—Escuchad esto no es ninguna broma, ¿Me oís? —Kogoro había despertado momentáneamente de su estado de Shock. —O os vais os hecho a la fuerza.

Los detectives de la liga juvenil se fueron de allí a regañadientes, no soportaban al detective durmiente cuando se ponían así. Una ellos estaban fuera, las puertas se cerraron.

—Bien, vosotros tenéis el poder de ir y venir por todo el restaurante buscando pistas, con las tarjetas que os llevara mi asistente para poder activar y desactivar el sistema de las puertas —Explicó el cliente a la fuerza. — Los demás os quedaréis aquí.

Los tres asistieron justo al mismo tiempo que las paredes por donde les sirvieron la comida anteriormente se abrían, y la asistente depositaba una bandeja con las susodichas tarjetas en la mesa.

—Eso es todo —Finalizó. —De momento.

La pantalla se apagó en ese mismo instante, justo mientras cada uno cogía su cada uno cogía su su tarjeta y se disponía a empezar aquella investigación.

—Lo primero es investigar el lugar donde fue asesinado, ¿No crees, Kudo? —Preguntó el de Osaka. —Debemos ir.

—Si, eso mismo estaba pensando —Pero en realidad eran otras las cosas que pasaban por su mente, la confusión principalmente.

Se dirigieron a las puertas automáticas y colocaron la tarjeta, no sin antes dirigirle una ultima mirada a Ran, pero ella no se la correspondió, tan solo intentó evitarla mirando hacia otro lado, conteniendo las incipientes lagrimas.

—¡Eh, esperad por mi! —Kogoro siguió a los detectives justo a tiempo, pues un segundo más tarde y la puerta se hubiese cerrado.

—¿Kudo? —Heiji miró a su amigo, pues se había quedado parado al lado de la puerta.

Estaba paralizado por la reacción de Ran, sentía que la estaba perdiendo, sentía que todo estaba volviéndose del revés, que el destino los separaba de nuevo un poco más... demasiado.


	6. El fin

**¡Hola a todos! Al fin estoy aquí con un capitulo nuevo, aunque no sea de "Una Ilusión Inocente", al menos es de este fic.**

 **Primero me gustaría decir que llevo unos días que no puedo casi ni respirar, entre acabar la traducción del file 923, un AMV que tenía que hacer, y múltiples compromisos, pensé que no volvería a escribir.**

 **Por otra parte, ya tengo planeados los 10 capítulos del fic, sus títulos y lo que pasará en cada uno, pues deseo acabarlo cuanto antes ya que en el otro fic estoy en la parte del final, y necesito de toda mi concentración para poder finalizarlo como se merece. ( A vosotros aun os queda leer, yo voy por el 30 xD)**

 **en fin, espero que perdoneis que me haya ausentado estos días, pero a veces no queda más remedio.**

 **Karen: ¡Ah tu si me matas por tardar tanto y por un capitulo tan triste como este! pero te dejo el file 923 en español para que me perdones jajaja :** **imgur a/Icdjo (juntas los espacios y lo tienes ~) Muchas gracias por tus palabras . me sonrojas, bueno ya sabes que yo soy ShinRan jajajaja, me duele bastante escribir este tipo de cosas, pero ambas sabemos que tengo un as en la manga para esto jojojo ~ ! Se que os convencerá la explicación final jajajaja**

 **Kid-4869: Pues en vez de mejorarlo lo he empeorado, ¿Cómo te quedas? jajajajaja, lo siento xDDD ya seré buena ~**

* * *

 **El fin**

Aquel salón de celebración se había quedado tan vacío, que nadie hubiese dicho que allí se celebraba hasta hace poco una gran fiesta de cumpleaños. Sentadas en sillones separados, se encontraban Sonoko y Ran en aquel momento, paralizadas ambas por todo lo sucedido en apenas un par de minutos. Ran miraba aquel sofá que hasta hace nada había compartido con Shinichi, preguntándose si realmente todo aquello había sucedido.

Y es que se sentía tan mal, tan increíblemente triste, que nada ni nadie podía hacer que aquello cambiase, era ya demasiado tarde. En un solo segundo, se había destruido todo aquello por lo que había luchado y esperado pacientemente. Sus ilusiones, sus esperanzas... todo.

Su amiga se había acercado a ella sin apenas darse cuenta, tomándole la mano como símbolo de apoyo. Quería demostrarle que ella seguía allí pasase lo que pasase, que no importaban las adversidades. No se decían nada, realmente no lo necesitaban, pues Sonoko sabía que no había nada que pudiese decir ni hacer para que fuese feliz, tal solo brindarle su apoyo de aquella forma silenciosa y eficiente.

—Gracias Sonoko... —Dijo en apenas un susurro, mientras las lágrimas caían sin control por sus mejillas.

—Eh Ran... Al menos sabes que lo conseguirán —Le contestó totalmente segura la castaña. —No solo el tío está al cargo, si no también esos dos, es imposible que salga mal.

Sonoko había evitado decir el nombre de cierto detective apropósito, pues sabía el daño que podía causarle oírlo, escuchar el nombre de esa persona que a su parecer, había jugado vilmente con los sentimientos de su amiga.

—Oye Ran... Cuando todo esto se acabe —Empezó. —Por que estoy segura de que acabará bien, deberías ir con tu madre.

La karateka alzó los ojos por primera vez, e intentó enfocar a su amiga entre las lagrimas descontroladas. Indudablemente, ella tenía razón, necesitaba huir de Tokio, de todos los lugares que le recordaban a Shinichi... necesitaba huir de él.

—Sonoko yo... no me siento triste por que Shinichi haya encontrado a otra... —Ran intentó empezar a explicarse, necesitaba liberar aquello. —Me siento así por mi madre... y por que yo... yo le amo.

Más lagrimas, un sin fin de pequeñas perlas adornaban tristemente sus mejillas, ayudándola a expulsar aquel irremediable dolor.

—Sinceramente me alegro por él, de verdad —Y aquello era totalmente cierto. —Pero me duele sentir esto tan grande, ¿Porqué me siento así si él no es para mi?

El corazón de Sonoko se partía al escuchar las palabras de Ran, ¿Cómo podía ser tan buena incluso en momentos así?, ella tenía claro que no lo sería en su situación.

—¡No seas tonta, Ran! —Explotó. —¡Primero se te declara y te pide que le esperes todo este tiempo y ahora resulta que tiene a otra!, ¡No hay perdón posible!

—Yo no tengo nada que perdonarle —Respondió volviendo a mirar hacia el suelo. —Al fin y al cabo no teníamos nada.

—¡Pero jugó con tus ilusiones! —Sonoko no iba a rendirse con eso. —¡Te dio esperanzas en vano!

—Yo no sé Sonoko... —Ran no quería seguir hablando de aquello. —Ya da igual, le deseo lo mejor.

—Pues yo no, ¡Es un cretino! —Continuaba totalmente obcecada. —¡Y se fue sin siquiera darte explicaciones!

Decidió dejar que su amiga continuase hablando y despotricando contra Shinichi, pues sabía que cuando Sonoko se lanzaba de esa forma hasta que no acabase de soltar todo lo que opinaba, no pararía. Ella tenía otras cosas en las que pensar, otras decisiones que tomar... ¿Hong Kong o Tokio?, la respuesta estaba en su corazón y no en su cabeza, y él le pedía que se alejase de allí lo antes posible. Lentamente, se quitó el anillo que su hasta aquel entonces detective le había puesto en el dedo, y lo dejó caer al suelo... al igual que sus sentimientos, estrellados contra un frío suelo de mármol.

* * *

Los tres detectives habían entrado en el despacho donde se cometió el asesinato sin tiempo que perder, analizaron a simple vista la escena del crimen, todo estaba como lo habían dejado los policías tras el asesinato y no fue difícil para ellos recrear de nuevo la escena. Aquel señor, además, les había dejado un mapa donde figuraba el lugar exacto del puesto de trabajo de cada empleado en el momento del crimen.

—Bien —Dijo Kogoro tras ojearlo levemente. —Puedo hacerme una idea de lo que sucedió, pero para ello me iré a investigar por mi cuenta.

Sin decir más, salió por la puerta con cierto aire de seguridad y prepotencia, dejando a los otros dos totalmente desconcertados.

—¿Crees que realmente se acerca a la verdad, Kudo? —Preguntó el de Osaka sorprendido.

—No, más bien al contrario, está totalmente nervioso —Explicó, pues conocía muy bien a Kogoro después de tanto tiempo. —Quiere rescatar a su mujer a toda costa.

—¡Anda!, y nosotros a Kazuha y a Ran —Comentó sin pensar, dándose cuenta al instante de su enorme fallo. —Ah si cierto... ¿Tú y Masumi...?

—No —Respondió rotundamente antes de que su amigo empezase el interrogatorio. —Debe ser una equivocación.

—Pues ese tio estaba muy seguro —Insinuó el moreno. —Tal vez estáis hechos el uno para el otro pero no lo sabías.

—He dicho que no —No quería hablar más de aquel tema, tenía miedo de que la persona que había montado todo aquello los estuviese escuchando, pero para su suerte, el no estaba mirando. —Parece mentira que sientas lo mismo por Kazuha que siento yo por Ran y sueltes esas estupideces.

—¡Y-Yo no siento nada por Kazuha, idiota! —Aseguró medio sonrojado.

Shinichi decidió callarse, si seguía con el tema nunca acabarían, pero podía perfectamente haberle sacado cierta grabación donde la llamaba "mi Kazuha" para rebatirlo.

—Veamos... —Dijo cogiendo de nuevo el mapa. —Según esto, solo hay tres empleados que pueden haber sido el asesino del hijo del dueño, pues ningún otro podría haber llegado a la escena del crimen sin ser pillado antes.

—Sí, Suzuoka Tori, Furoma Kenji y Toshima Meiko —Recitó de memoria.

El detective del este esperó un par de minutos en silencio, atento a su insignia de la liga, si todo salía bien, Haibara tenía que haberle escuchado, tenía la esperanza de que ella le ayudase desde el exterior.

—Suzuoka Tori, 23 años, ninguna relación con la victima, Furoma Kenji, 30 años, no se llevaba bien con la victima, y... —La voz de la pequeña científica salía como por arte de magia de la insignia. —Toshima Meiko, tampoco se llevaban bien por la información que me han dado unos empleados de la entrada, pero... en aquella época, tenía acciones de una empresa llamada Apple.

—"¿Apple?" —Pensó recordando la primera de las palabras que habían dejado como acertijo. —Manzana...

—Si yo también lo pensé —Le aseguró. —Si averiguo algo más te lo haré saber.

Shinichi solo se limitó a dejar la insignia activada, como había hecho hasta entonces para que ella pudiese escucharles a ellos también, pues no podía comunicarse con ella directamente o causaría sospechas.

—Bueno Kudo será mejor que recreemos el momento del crimen desde los tres puestos, ¿No crees? —Le preguntó Heiji, el cual también había escuchado las palabras de la niña.

—Sí, será mejor que vayamos.

Empezaron por el más fácil, el de Tori Suzuoka, pero no solo lo hicieron a la perfección, si no que les sobró tiempo. Podían casi descartarlo como sospechoso, pues si no tenía ningún tipo de relación con la víctima y el tiempo desde su puesto hasta el despacho del hijo no cuadraba, no parecía guardar ninguna sospecha.

—Por lo que he leído, era su tercer día en la empresa, dudo que conociese muy bien las instalaciones —Heiji aportaba más datos a la inocencia de Tori.

—Yo solo puedo pensar en "Apple" —Confesó Shinichi, el cual estaba seguro de que Meiko Toshima era la asesina. —Es la única pista que tenemos relacionada con el acertijo.

—¿Pero que relación le ves con "Rojas" y "A la izquierda"? —Preguntó su amigo, pues el quería seguir recreando el escenario.

—Pues a "Rojas" solo le veo relación con números rojos —Explicó este mientras se frotaba la barbilla. —Tal vez la empresa estaba en números rojos.

—Lo estaba —De nuevo, la voz de Haibara surgió de su bolsillo oportunamente. —El socio de Toshima Meiko arruinó la empresa, pero se desconoce su nombre, en los registros solo sale: "Apple Senior".

—Menudo chiflado... —Comentó Heiji.

—Tal vez... ese tal Apple Senior era la victima, al fin y al cabo, su padre tiene mucho dinero —La mente de Shinichi trabajaba a mil por hora. —Y por eso Meiko lo mató, por haber arruinado la empresa en la era accionista.

—Todo eso está muy bien Kudo —Aseguró el moreno, intentando traerlo de vuelta a la tierra. — ¿Pero que me dices de "A la izquierda"?

—No lo sé... —Respondió francamente. —Todavía.

—Pues tal vez deberíamos continuar con el otro sospechoso que nos queda...

—No, de eso nada, la asesina es Meiko Toshima lo tengo claro —No solo su intuición se lo decía, si no también su corazón, pues siempre que tenía a Ran cerca y necesitaba salvarla reaccionaba. —Solo me falta esa ultima pista y te lo demostraré.

—No quiero pasar nada por alto, Kudo —Heiji se sinceraba un poco. —Si le pasase algo a Kazuha por mi culpa...

—No les pasará nada a ninguna de las tres —Prometió sonriendo. —Te lo aseguro, resolveremos esto.

El moreno observó como su amigo entraba de nuevo en el despacho sin decir palabra, perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

—"Y a ti tampoco... Ran" —Iba pensando, pues sabía que no debía decirlo en alto, a ojos de aquel hombre, su corazón pertenecía a otra.

Se preguntó por primera vez en todo aquel tiempo de donde habría sacado aquel disparate tan inmenso. No quería ofender a Sera en ningún momento, pues le parecía una chica muy noble, una gran detective, en definitiva, era la compañera perfecta de profesión, una gran amiga.

—"Pero son los polos opuestos los que se atraen" —Pensó irónicamente con cierta dulce karateka en su mente.

Aquella tecnología con la que contaba el dueño del restaurante había fallado total y absolutamente con él, pero en el caso de Heiji y Kogoro había acertado de lleno, eso era lo que más inquietaba al detective, ¿Qué es lo que le había hecho fallar?

¿Qué tan dañada estaba su relación con Ran?, aquello era lo que más pesaba en el corazón de Shinichi. Habían pasado por tanto, le había pedido innumerables veces que le esperase, que volvería por ella...

—"Incluso me he declarado..." —Pensó avergonzado con la cabeza gacha. —"Y ahora..."

Ahora todo se había vuelto oscuro, ese semi gris en el que se encontraban, se había tornado completamente negro. ¿Cuándo se lo explicase le creería?, ¿Cómo la convencería de que era un error?, conociendo a Ran, ella seguramente creía ciegamente aquellas palabras... Y él sinceramente, no podría reprocharle nada después de todo lo que le había hecho pasar... solo callar y asentir... aceptar que aquello había llegado a su **fin.**

* * *

Kogoro hacía un buen rato que había abandonado a los otros dos detectives en busca de una nueva pista que lo ayudase a salvar a su esposa. Nunca podría admitir lo nervioso y perdido que se encontraba en aquel momento ante aquel reto. Solo podía pensar en Eri, en todos los buenos momentos que habían pasado juntos y nunca en todos aquellos años separados había conseguido olvidarla, siempre sería la única mujer que amó y ama.

Estaba tan concentrado en aquello, que entró sin más por una de las múltiples puertas al azar, sin ser casi consciente lo que podía suponer.

—Aquí no hay nada —Se dijo mirando aquel cuarto de limpieza normal y corriente.

Empujó la puerta para intentar salir, pero esta no cedía.

—No puede ser... —Dijo empezando a alarmarse y poniéndose nervioso una vez más. —No puede estar pasándome.

Empujó con todas sus fuerzas la puerta, pero solo consiguió hacerse daño en el hombro. Continuó intentándolo una vez y otra más, hasta que sus fuerzas empezaron a desfallecer.

—No... —Susurró jadeando a duras penas. —Eri...

Golpeó fuertemente el suelo para intentar liberar la rabia que se encontraba contenida en su corazón. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan idiota de quedarse encerrado?, si nadie lo encontraba... si Heiji y Shinichi no resolvían el misterio...

—Te he vuelto a fallar... Eri...


	7. Decisión y contratiempo

**¡Hola a todos! este capitulo tenía pensado publicarlo ayer xD, pero salió el file 924 en inglés y claro... ¡tocaba traducir! si todo sale como planeo, esta semana acabaré este fic, y me pondré a seguir publicando mi otro fic que a ver si puedo de paso poner el capitulo 23 esta semana también! ojalá pueda ~**

 **Karen: ¡Querida Karen! Mucha suerte con los finales ~ bueno yo no hago que vayan por su lado por que sí, Shinichi desea aclarar las cosas, pero mientras ese hombre lo vigile debe fingir que no siente nada por Ran, una lástima pero que remedio... :S ! Separar a ShinRan es genial siempre y cuando después se junten! yo te comprendo perfectamente :D voy por el 30 porque me pongo a escribir como loca, pero después a la hora de publicar el capitulo... me pongo a corregir... a cambiar cosas... a añadir más... a mejorarla en resumidas cuentas, y tardo muchísimo en decidir que está perfecto xDD ah lo sé, ódiame xD**

 **NinfaOscura-21 : Muchisimas gracias por tus palabras, un nuevo lector siempre es bien recibido, si todo sale según tengo planeado lo acabo este fin de semana ^^ quedan solo 3 más!**

 **Esperanza: Muchas gracias a ti también! me alegra en verdad que te guste! bueno será un final abierto en el sentido de que volverá a ser Conan y tal... pero espero que guste! los files los puedes buscar en el foro meitantei conan, en el apartado de files y capitulos ahi publico también las traducciones ^^**

 **Kid-4869: Ahora mismo me encuentro en siberia en medio de la nada en un ciber siberiano publicando el cap (?) sé que aquí no me encontrarás xDDDDDDD**

* * *

 **Decisión y contratiempo**

El tiempo pasaba inexorablemente, y aquel cumpleaños inesperado y tempestuoso iba finalizando poco a poco, entre las delicadas lágrimas de Ran y el corazón roto del detective, se iba tejiendo la desesperación, la tristeza... ¿El final?

Fuese lo que fuese, Ran ya había tomado una decisión, pues la vida no es nada sin las decisiones que tomamos, y ella tenía claro que no derramaría ni una sola lagrima más. Le demostraría a todos que no era la chica débil que creían que era, aceptaría la realidad con su mejor cara y se iría de allí... para siempre.

Quedaban apenas dos horas para las doce de la noche, momento en el cual la vida de tres personas importantes para todos ellos llegarían a su fin, ¿Porqué les costaba tanto a los detectives aparecer con un poco de luz?, ni Ran ni Sonoko tenían respuesta para aquello, pero no se rendirían, a pesar de todo, confiaban ciegamente en ellos.

Ran se encontraba en aquellos momentos frotándose los ojos, estaban tan rojos y desgastados que verdaderamente le escocían. Habían sido tantas lágrimas por tantos motivos diferentes que se preguntaba si había alguno para sonreír, se conformaba con tan solo uno... pero no lo había.

—Oye Ran... ¿Crees que tardarán mucho más? —Preguntó Sonoko, siendo consciente de que en ese momento eran vigiladas por aquel desconocido.

No hacía ni media hora que había aparecido de nuevo en la gran pantalla, para esperar, al igual que ellas, una resolución para aquel olvidado caso.

—No, deben estar al caer —Aseguró decidida, pues no pensaba darle el gusto a aquel señor. —Son los mejores.

Por mucho que le pesase, Shinichi era el mejor detective que pudiese existir, su madre y amigas no podían estar en mejores manos.

—Si me disculpáis, necesito ir al baño —Dijo al fin levantándose, pues hacía ya bastantes horas que lo necesitaba. —¿Me puede abrir la puerta?

Pareció dudar un instante, consideró unos minutos si dejarla ir o no, pero al final aceptó a regañadientes.

—Muchas gracias —Respondió secamente mientras salía en busca del baño.

Intentaba caminar como podía, pero de estar tanto rato sentada le temblaban las piernas y le costaba avanzar. Se apoyó un momento en la pared y respiró pacientemente intentando así calmarse. Contó hasta diez y volvió a emprender la caminata, pero no estaba muy segura de donde quedaban los servicios.

—Veamos... deben estar cerca —Se dijo recordando lo pronto que volvió Sera cuando estaban acabando de comer.

Una puerta captó su atención entonces, no muy segura del porqué, se acercó a ella y la miró curiosa, deseando abrirla.

—No creo que sea nada... —Estaba dispuesta a irse, pero decidió abrirla tan solo para comprobar que era lo que movía su curiosidad.

Lo primero que captó fue la fuerte luz que desprendían las paredes blancas de aquella habitación, dejándola ciega escasos segundos, los suficientes para no ver lo que allí la esperaba. Volvió a cerrarla inmediatamente y se frotó los ojos confusa. Sentía mucho miedo ante lo desconocido, todos sus instintos le decían que se apartase de allí, que escapase...

—¿Y si...? —Dijo entonces alarmada, abriendo la puerta de un tirón.

Contra la pared, atadas y amordazadas entre aquellas cuatro paredes blancas fluorescentes, estaban tres mujeres que hicieron al corazón de Ran latir con toda su fuerza ante la sorpresa y emoción que aquello le provocó.

—Mamá... —Susurró con los ojos anegados en lagrimas de nuevo, demasiadas emociones en un solo día estaban acabando con ella.

Las piernas le temblaban de nuevo de forma continua, pues se había quedado petrificada ante aquella imagen, incapaz de moverse ni un centímetro.

—Hm... —Eri emitió un débil sonido intentando abrir los ojos, y eso fue lo suficiente para que Ran se decidiese a reaccionar.

Corrió hacia su madre sin detenerse por el camino, sin preocuparse por las cámaras, pensando tan solo en rescatarlas lo antes posible, pues estaba segura de que disponía de un tiempo limitado si aquel hombre las podía ver.

—"¿Cómo puede haber dejado la puerta abierta?" —Se preguntaba mientras deshacía el nudo que ataba las manos de su madre. —¿Estás bien mamá?

Retiró la cinta adhesiva de su boca delicadamente, y tocó suavemente su cara para ver si respiraba.

—Ran... —Dijo mientras tosía e intentaba incorporarse. —¿Qué ha pasado?

—Ahora no es momento de explicaciones —Le aseguró mientras se dirigía hacia la siguiente y le desataba las manos lo más rápido posible. —¡Ey Kazuha!

Retiró la cinta de su boca y la tendió en el suelo justo al mismo tiempo que la de Osaka intentaba recobrar la consciencia.

—No te preocupes, todo está bien —Intentaba tranquilizarlas en la medida de lo posible, pues ninguna comprendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo y se encontraban en un pésimo estado.

Desató también a Sera con más rapidez que a las anteriores, pues ya le había pillado el truco a aquellos nudos, aunque esta vez fue la propia Sera la que se deshizo de la cinta adhesiva.

—¿Qué está pasando Ran-chan? —Preguntó nada más respirar una buena bocanada de aire.

—Antes de explicar nada, ayúdame a sacarlas de aquí por favor —Le urgió con prisas mientras cogía a su madre en los brazos con gran esfuerzo.

Sera asintió y se encargó de Kazuha, la cual iba murmurando cosas incompresibles por el camino.

—¡Entremos en los aseos! —Decidió la detective indicándole la puerta que se encontraba justo en frente.

—"Vaya... mira donde estaban..." —Pensó irónicamente.

Nada más entrar y dejarlas apoyadas en el suelo, Ran intentó calcular el tiempo que podía quedarle hasta que los subordinados de aquel horrible desconocido fuesen a por ellas. Pero, para su sorpresa, nadie llegaba, y los minutos seguían corriendo inexorables en el reloj mientras su madre y Kazuha recuperaban la consciencia.

—Y bien, ¿Qué ha pasado Ran? —Preguntó de nuevo Sera, era evidente que sus instintos de detective estaban totalmente alerta.

—Mejor acomódate... esto va a ser largo —Le pidió suspirando por el largo relato que debía soltar.

* * *

La razón por la que Ran y las demás podían respirar tranquilas, se encontraba en el piso de arriba, y tenía unos bonitos ojos azules y una sonrisa de suficiencia que lo caracterizaba cada vez que resolvía un caso. Que irónico que el propio Shinichi fuese de nuevo el encargado de salvarla, incluso sin ser consciente de ello.

Sabiendo que solo disponía de dos horas más para resolver aquello, y Haibara no encontraba ninguna información más que les fuese útil, decidió dirigirse a las entrañas de ese negocio, quería invadir el lugar donde el dueño se encontraba para acabar con aquel manto de seguridad que le proporcionaba la pantalla, en resumidas cuentas: Ganar tiempo.

Lo hacía a sabiendas de no haber resuelto "A la izquierda", pero mejor llevarle algo que nada, y con suerte, podía lograr resolverlo mientras exponía su deducción. Si algo tenía claro era que las salvaría a toda costa.

Entonces, así fue como Shinichi entró sin más preámbulos en la sala de cámaras, justo una fracción de segundo antes de que Ran abriese la puerta por primera vez, haciendo al dueño girarse y perder de vista lo que sucedía a su espalda. Pero Shinichi lo vio, vislumbró rápidamente como la chica que amaba entraba y ayudaba a las chicas, como las ponía a salvo, mientras él exponía lentamente sus deducciones con una gran sonrisa.

—¿Te crees muy listo por encontrar mi refugio, detective? —Peguntaba el dueño. —No creas que eso me hará echarme atrás.

—No es eso lo que pretendía, solo vengo a darle la resolución —Shinichi hablaba calmado.

—¿Y bien? —Él iba directo al grano.

El detective del este comenzó a pasear lentamente por la sala de cámaras para crear una atmósfera misteriosa, y así ganar tiempo para Ran y las demás.

—La primera pista, "Manzanas", nos lleva a una empresa de la que su hijo era miembro mayoritario —Empezó. — Apple.

—¿Apple? —Preguntó desconcertado. —Sé que mi hijo había invertido en una, pero desconocía el nombre.

—Y no solo eso, estaba en números rojos, de ahí la segunda pista "rojas" —Continuó mientras cruzaba los brazos en la espalda. —El responsable de que eso sucediese fue su hijo.

—¿Pero que tiene que ver la empresa de mi hijo con todo esto? —Estaba empezando a impacientarse.

—Pues ni más ni menos porque el asesino de su hijo era la otra accionista —Explicó sonriendo. —Meiko Toshima.

—¡¿M-Meiko?! —Exclamó incrédulo mientras cogía una lista de la mesa en busca de su nombre. —N-No puede ser...

—¿Ella era la camarera que se encargó de presentar nuestros platos, cierto? —Preguntó el detective hilando sus ultimas conclusiones.

—Si... ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Pues por que era zurda —Explicó a penas consciente de que acababa de desvelar la última de las pistas. —¡Eso era!, ¡A la izquierda!

—¿Cómo? —El dueño no comprendía nada.

—¿En la escena del crimen había otro tipo de sangre diferente a la de su hijo, cierto? —Preguntó recordando el informe policial.

—Si...

—Era de la propia Meiko, dañó su mano sin querer al forcejear con la victima —Explicó viéndolo por fin todo claro. —Por eso ahora es zurda... con "A la izquierda" nos indicaba el cambio.

—Entonces... esa maldita... —La rabia empezaba formarse en la cara del dueño, mientras buscaba desesperado algo en un cajón.

—Yo que tú... me estaría quieto.

Dejó la pistola que acababa de tomar para mirarlo a la cara, pero solo recibió otra de sus características sonrisas, esta vez, incluso más segura.

—Te recuerdo que tengo a tu noviecita de rehén, Shinichi Kudo —Dijo tomando de nuevo el arma. —Tu si deberías estar quieto.

—¿Que rehén? —Preguntó inocentemente.

Se giró inconscientemente, sobresaltado, momento que el ojiazul aprovechó sin pensárselo dos veces, y de una veloz patada, tiró el arma al suelo.

—Mientras yo te revelaba mis deducciones, Ran las rescató —Le explicó casi riéndose. —Gracias a dios la puerta no estaba cerrada, vaya, tu tecnología ya ha fallado... dos veces.

—¡¿Dos veces?! —Cayó sobre su sillón mientras se sujetaba el corazón con una mano y se secaba el sudor de la frente con la otra. —¡¿De que estás hablando?!

—Eso es algo que tu mismo me tendrás que explicar más tarde —Shinichi estaba muy interesado en ese sistema del que disponía. —Ahora déjame decirte que mientras hablabas, envié un mensaje a Hattori y él llamó a la policía, la cual estará ahora mismo rodeando el restaurante.

Sacó las manos que hasta aquel entonces habían permanecido ocultas en su espalda, junto con su teléfono móvil.

—N-No puede ser...

—Sin duda, lo es —Shinichi se guardó las manos en los bolsillos y lo miró con verdadera lástima. —¿Qué pretendías hacer, matarle?, ¿Convertirte también en un asesino?, si es así, entonces me das pena...

—¿Cómo puedo darte pena? —La humillación que sentía aquel hombre iba creciendo con cada palabra del detective.

—Me das pena, por que debes estar muy vacío por dentro para intentar una cosa así —Explicó. —Nunca entenderé como alguien puede desear quitarle la vida a otra persona, nunca.

Se quedaron ambos callados, sosteniéndose la mirada en aquella habitación en penumbra, con dos sentimientos, la justicia y el odio, que peleaban en una silenciosa e interna lucha, donde el odio tenía todas las de perder.

No muy lejos de allí, el último de los detectives parpadeaba medio inconsciente, seguía en aquella habitación encerrado, nada había cambiado. Miró su reloj haciendo un gran esfuerzo y descubrió que tan solo quedaba hora y media para que su esposa y las otras dos chicas corriesen un grave peligro.

—¡Eri! —Gritó levantándose y aporreando de nuevo la puerta, apenas consciente de que el tiempo había pasado tan rápido.

Estaba agotado, sudoroso, mareado y con la vista nublada, en cualquier momento volvería a desmayarse... sin saber el destino que su esposa podría correr.

* * *

 **Y os preguntaréis, en tres capítulos que te quedan arreglarás esto y explicarás por que Shinichi y Sera son almas gemelas? Pues sí :D XDD y no será complicado.**


	8. Hong Kong

**¡Hola a todos! De nuevo me atraso un día con el capitulo, peeeero... es que es enorme xD me ha quedado mucho más grande de lo que me esperaba, creo que nunca escribí uno tan largo xD no estoy muy segura. Las cosas se van cerrando poco a poco... ya solo quedan dos capítulos más :) ! Me da hasta penita.**

 **Karen: ¡Querida Karen! ~ Más feliz me haces tu a mi diciéndome esas cosas, solo por comentarios como los tuyos merece la pena escribir, se que no soy la mejor y que seguramente cometa muchos fallos, pero en verdad se agradece . La saga Shinichi BOY y Ran GIRL era algo que jamás me esperé de Gosho, pero lo malo es que a saber cuanto tarda en volver a hacer algo sobre Shinichi y Ran xD Si en verdad una Ilusión Inocente es un fic muy importante para mi, y quiero darle un final muy digno :), muchas gracias! ya todo va empezando a formalizarse...**

 **LadyMelodyLi: ¡Muchas gracias! Si quieres puedes encontrarlos en mi Tumblr ranmouriteam en el apartado Files tengo ahi la saga con los links online de cada capitulo ^^. Muchas gracias, si, ya se va acabando, es una pena :c.**

 **Kid-4869: Ah querida ~, tu sabes más que nadie sobre esto! poco te puede sorprender de este capitulo xDDD... aunque tal vez alguna cosa no te guste xD.**

* * *

 **Hong Kong**

Lo había hecho. Le había contado todo con pelos y señales de principio a fin, incluso aquello que le rompía el corazón en mil pedazos, pero ya no le importaba, ahora ya era inmune a eso. Se iría muy lejos en cuanto tuviese oportunidad, así que debía aguantar de la mejor forma posible.

—Me estás diciendo... —Sera se frotaba la frente intentando asimilar las palabras de su amiga. —¿Qué yo y Kudo-kun somos almas gemelas?

—Si, eso es —Le aseguró sin mirarle a los ojos, intentando parecer lo más normal y serena posible.

—Ran-chan, yo... —Sera no sabía como salir de aquella incómoda situación.

Era consciente de que la karateka estaba total y absolutamente enamorada de Shinichi, pero no podía negar que ella misma tenía profundos sentimientos hacia él, y aquella noticia le había alegrado el corazón.

—Él está junto a mi padre y Hattori investigando —Continuó sin inmutarse, o al menos intentándolo. —No sé exactamente donde, pero dijeron que investigarían el lugar donde fue asesinado el hijo del dueño, ve si estás dispuesta a ayudarles.

Ran ladeó la cabeza hacia ella y le sonrió, era una sonrisa totalmente sincera, cargada de sentimientos, pero sin ninguna lagrima presente en sus mejillas, por que ella ya no lloraría, ya no volvería a hacerlo.

—Gracias... —Fue lo único que pudo decir Sera mientras se dirigía a la salida del baño con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora.

—Os deseo lo mejor, de verdad —Añadió mientras la seguía con la mirada.

La detective se perdió entre los pasillos sin poder escuchar su ultima frase, pero Ran lo prefirió así, de todas formas, aquello al fin había acabado. Suspiró fuertemente y se desperezó, tenía nuevos asuntos de los que ocuparse.

—Mamá —Dijo mientras se acercaba a ella y le tendía su pañuelo para que se secase la cara. —¿Estás mejor?

—Si, muchas gracias —La abogada aceptaba el pañuelo agradecida.

Tanto Eri como Kazuha habían escuchado lo sucedido sin decir palabra, continuaban en estado de shock y les costaba enormemente digerir aquello.

—Heiji... —Murmuró su amiga captando su atención. —¿Él está bien?

Ran se acercó a Kazuha tendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. La miraba con ojos suplicantes, anegados en lagrimas, mientras intentaba sostenerse en pie después de tantas horas con los pies atados.

—No te preocupes es normal que te duelan —Ran solo quería tranquilizarla. —Hattori-kun está bien, estaba investigando con Shinichi y mi padre.

—Yo debo ir a buscarle... —Susurró la de la coleta —Tengo que...

Ran paso su brazo alrededor de los hombros de la muchacha y la ayudó a caminar hasta la salida, pues comprendía mejor que nadie lo preocupada que debía estar por Heiji. Ella sentía lo mismo hacia cierto detective... pero ahora aquella preocupación por su seguridad ya no era necesaria.

—"Él ya tiene a alguien" —Recordó con aquella gran espina que llevaba clavada permanentemente y que seguiría clavabada por mucho tiempo.

En cuanto se asomaron a la puerta, observaron el pasillo temerosas, pues podía haber algún empleado por allí en busca de ellas, pero en cambio, solo se encontraron con un chico, un moreno con la cara inexpresiva que conocían muy bien, parado al final del pasillo.

—¡Heiji! —Gritó Kazuha sin poder aguantarse más el llanto, cuanto había deseado poder verlo de nuevo.

Él, por su parte, corrió hacia ella como si su vida dependiese de ello, y Ran se limitó a entregársela, gesto que el detective del oeste aprovechó al instante, abrazándola y perdiéndose así en ella como nunca antes.

—Me tenías preocupado, idiota —Se escuchó su voz amortiguada por el pelo de la chica.

—L-Lo siento... —Fue lo único que logró decir antes de romper a llorar del todo en su hombro.

El moreno se limitó a abrazarla más fuerte, quería transmitirle que todo había pasado, que volvían a estar juntos y que nunca permitiría que nadie la tocase nunca más. Él era su protector.

—Todo a pasado —Le susurró en la oreja, provocando un leve escalofrío en ella. —¡Contigo solo me puedo meter yo!

Se rieron sin poder evitarlo y el aprovechó para limpiarle las lagrimas que caían silenciosamente de sus ojos verdes para poder mirarse, diciéndose todo aquello que no se atrevían ni de lejos a decirse con palabras.

Ran se había quedado en segundo plano, observando las muestras de amor de sus dos amigos, sonriendo ante su pequeña felicidad interior. Ella era así, incluso con el corazón roto en mil pedazos, no podía evitar sentir felicidad al saber que los demás eran felices. Decidió dejarlos solos para que disfrutasen de un poco de intimidad y entró en el baño para reunirse con su madre. Quería preguntarle a Heiji si habían resuelto el caso, pero tendría que ser en otra ocasión.

—Ran —Su madre ya la esperaba totalmente recuperada, apoyada contra una de las paredes del baño. —Siento ser tan insensible, pero no nos queda tiempo, ¿Has tomado ya una decisión?

Ese era el principal motivo por el que estaba allí, por que deseaba acompañarla más que nunca. Solo tenía que decírselo... Decirle que sí, y todos sus problemas quedarían tan lejos que ya no tendría ni que recordarlos.

—Si —Le respondió mirándola a los ojos, permitiéndose mostrar por una vez toda la tristeza que guardaba en el alma —Me iré contigo, mamá.

La alegría de la abogada se hizo presente nada más escuchar las palabras de su hija, la abrazó muy feliz de que la acompañase, llevaba mucho tiempo deseando pasar tiempo con su hija.

—Muchas gracias, Ran —Dijo mientras la abrazaba. —Esto significa mucho para mí.

Se miraron felices, madre e hija, uniendo de nuevo sus destinos.

—Pero debemos avisar a papá —Comentó Ran preocupada. —No es que me guste dejarle solo...

—Ya se las arreglará —Le respondió con cierto desprecio hacia el detective durmiente. —Es mayorcito.

—No seas asi, él estaba muy implicado en la investigación para intentar salvarte —Le aseguró su hija medio enfadada. —Realmente, estaba muy preocupado por ti, mamá.

Eri no pudo evitar que un leve tono rojizo inundase sus mejillas, quería a su marido como el primer día, pero ya había asumido hace mucho tiempo que Kogoro era un caso perdido.

—Serían ideas tuyas...

Justo en aquel momento, madre e hija fueron interrumpidas por los chicos de Osaka acompañados de Sonoko, pues al parecer, la policía había entrado en las estancias del restaurante.

—Y no solo eso —Sonoko hablaba muy rápido debido al nerviosismo que sentía. —Han rescatado al tío, al parecer se había quedado encerrado en uno de los cuartos de limpieza.

—¿Lo ves? —El leve sonrojo de Eri había desaparecido de la misma forma que había aparecido. —Tu padre es un inepto insensible.

Dicho esto, se fue con paso firme en busca de su esposo, estaba sumamente cabreada. Había escuchado como su hija contaba que Kogoro era su alma gemela y una leve esperanza, muy pequeña, había nacido en su interior. Incluso había pensado en quedarse... en pedirle volver a intentarlo...

—"Pero no" —Pensó decidida negando con la cabeza. —"Ese bigotudo nunca cambiará"

No tardó en llegar a la entrada y buscó con la mirada a su marido, el cual estaba siendo atendido por un médico mientas hablaba con el inspector Megure.

—Tu —Le dijo con rabia nada más acercarse a él.

—¡Eri! —Exclamó el detective abrazándola por primera vez en mucho tiempo. —Menos mal... pensé que no te volvería a ver.

—Gracias a ti no ha sido desde luego —Le respondió apartándose de él. —¿Tu nunca cambiarás verdad? Ya estoy muy harta, solo quería decirte que yo y la niña nos vamos a Hong Kong.

—¿Cómo que os vais? —Kogoro no comprendía las palabras de su mujer, pero estaba empezando a cabrearse. —¡¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo?!

—Lo que oyes, me ha salido un trabajo muy bien pagado allí y ella ha decidido venir conmigo. —Le explicó sin miramientos.

Ran había seguido a su madre preocupada, pues se esperaba que montasen una escenita como esa. Los conocía demasiado bien.

—¡Parad de discutir! —Les gritó nada más aparecer por el pasillo.

No quería mirar a su padre a los ojos, pues aquella situación era de las más difíciles que había vivido en mucho tiempo, ¿Cómo decirle a tu padre que lo dejabas solo? No estaba preparada para eso.

—Papá... —Empezó muy poco convencida. —No es por ti, de verdad, pero necesito alejarme de esto, de verdad que lo necesito.

Si había un buen motivo para llorar, ese era su padre, la persona que había cuidado de ella, o más bien cuidado ella de él desde que tenía uso de razón. Deseaba fuertemente que la comprendiese, pero sabía que le costaría un tiempo.

Kogoro simplemente se alejó sin decir palabra, se sentía vacío por dentro, con el corazón en un puño. Caminaba sin detenerse como una simple maquina dejándose llevar por sus sentidos. Necesitaba pensar.

—Déjale —Eri la traía de vuelta a la realidad. —Era de esperar que no lo entendiese.

Ran se limitó a observar como se alejaba poco a poco de ella, sentía que perdía a su padre... pero ya no había vuelta atrás, había tomado la decisión.

—Tenemos que irnos, Ran —Su madre la apremiaba para irse, en verdad tenían poco tiempo si querían llegar al aeropuerto.

—Si, todavía he de hacer mi maleta —Le recordó mientras la seguía hacia aquel futuro incierto.

Salieron juntas sin mirar atrás, camino de una nueva vida para ambas. Una vida plagada de nuevas emociones, una oportunidad para volver... a empezar.

* * *

Sera se había ido escaleras arriba sin escuchar las ultimas palabras de Ran, enfocada solo en encontrar al detective que la tenía literalmente prendada. Como buena detective que era, no tardó mucho en averiguar su paradero, dado que la puerta del despacho de aquel hombre se encontraba parcialmente abierta.

Dudó unos instantes si entrar, no podía negar que sentía un poco de miedo, pero había esperado mucho tiempo para poder hablar de frente con Shinichi Kudo, así que hizo de tripas corazón y entró sin miramientos.

—¿Masumi? —El detective se giró para mirarla desde su posición, pues había estado manteniendo un cruce intenso de miradas con el dueño del restaurante para que no se le escapase.

Ella recorrió la oscura habitación fijándose especialmente en aquel desconocido que ponía sus sentidos alerta de una forma muy desagradable. Pero se mantuvo callado.

—Kudo... —Dijo medio indecisa, mirándole al fin a aquellos ojos azules tan intensos y difíciles de aguantar.

—Tu y yo —Empezó totalmente seguro de lo que iba a decir, alterando a la chica de sobremanera. —¿Nos conocemos de antes, cierto?

Los ojos verdes de Sera se abrieron con enorme sorpresa, ¿Cuantas veces había soñado con este momento?

—Si... —Eso fue lo único que pudo decir.

—Cuando tenía siete años, yo y Ran fuimos de excursión escolar a la playa —Se dio cuenta rápidamente de que había acertado, pues Sera sonrió nada más escuchar aquello. —Aquel día una niña de la otra clase casi se ahoga en el mar, pero yo la salvé.

Se detuvo, dejando que ella asimilase todo lo que estaba pasando, pues la veía realmente sorprendida.

—Tu me salvaste la vida —Le dijo con la mejor de las sonrisas. —Aquel día todo cambió para mi, nunca podré agradecerte lo suficiente.

—No tienes nada que agradecer —Respondió quitándole importancia.

Una pequeña lágrima de felicidad caía por sus mejillas, nunca tanto habían brillado aquellos ojos verdes. Todo su cuerpo sentía un alivio intenso, una paz que nunca antes había concebido.

—Pero... —El dueño del restaurante interrumpió su conversación con expresión totalmente extrañada. —Vosotros dos... ¿No sois novios?

—Pues claro que no —Replicó Shinichi recordando su cabreo anterior. —Ya te lo he dicho, has fallado dos veces.

—Pero Ran-chan me dijo que tu y yo eramos... —Le daba mucha vergüenza decirlo, pero al fin y al cabo era la verdad. —Almas gemelas.

—Si, eso mismo, no puede haber fallo posible. —El desconocido creía fielmente en sus armas.

—Pues lo hay, por que mi corazón siempre ha pertenecido a la misma persona —Le aseguró tajante. —Y esa persona, sin ofender, no es ella.

—Tal vez de momento no lo sientas pero... —Sera era consciente de los sentimientos de Shinichi muy a su pesar. —En un futuro...

El detective era muy consciente de que ni en mil años dejaría de querer a Ran, poco le importaba lo que un desconocido dijese, pero no podía negar que se sentía realmente mal por aquella chica, pues no era justo darle esperanzas cuando nunca podría haber nada entre ellos.

—Resolviendo casos podemos ser el mejor de los equipos —Le aseguró. —Pero no puede haber nada más.

Ella asintió al escucharle decir esas palabras, muy en el fondo sabía que aquello tenía que ser mentira, había visto como él y Ran se querían en silencio, como siendo Conan se preocupaba de sobremanera por ella... ¿Cómo iba a cambiar todo por una tontería así?

—No te preocupes —Le respondió manteniendo la sonrisa. —No hay nada que pueda entristecerme ahora que se que me recuerdas.

Finalizaron aquel especial momento con un abrazo sincero y delicado, símbolo de una amistad que empezaba a nacer desde aquel mismo instante. Una alianza que le sería crucial en un futuro próximo.

—Los trece vasos de zumo estaban etiquetados —El dueño no se rendía, ya no le importaba que lo encarcelasen, pero no permitiría que pusiesen en duda su sistema. —Y fue esta chica de pelo corto la que se bebió el zumo que coincidía en un 99,1% de compatibilidad contigo, Kudo Shinichi.

—¿Que? —Dijeron ambos totalmente asombrados ante las palabras del dueño, comprendiéndolo todo.

Era tremendo el alivio que recorría cada centímetro del cuerpo del detective, ¿todo aquel lío resumido a una simple... confusión?

—Yo no me he bebido ningún zumo —Le aseguró con el típico tono que usaba cuando ejercía de detective. —Es cierto que cogí el de cereza, pero se lo di a otra persona por que tenía que ir al baño.

—Pero claro, tus empleados cerraron las ventanas automáticas antes de que ella se fuese —Continuó explicando el ojiazul totalmente pletórico. —Pero el zumo... se lo bebió Ran.

Ran, como siempre, no había otra, nunca hubo otra.

—¡Eso no puede ser! —Estaba furioso. —¡Estoy rodeado de incompetentes!

—Bueno... al menos puedes alegrarte —Comentó Shinichi con ironía. —Tu sistema no ha fallado.

La policía irrumpió en la sala en aquel mismo momento, y corrieron a esposar al dueño del restaurante sin perder más el tiempo. El inspector Megure lo cogió por los hombros y lo empujó a la salida.

—Te esperan unos cuantos años de cárcel —Le aseguró con seriedad. —A ti y a Meiko Toshima.

—¿Les ha informado Hattori, inspector? —Preguntó Shinichi mientras ponía las manos en los bolsillos.

—Si, buen trabajo Kudo —Le felicitó como solía hacer en aquellos tiempos en los que trabajaban codo con codo. —No diremos nada de tu colaboración en este caso, descuida.

—Muchas gracias, inspector.

Él y Sera observaron como se llevaban a aquella persona que había creado tantos líos y problemas en un solo día. Le había separado de Ran, había arriesgado la vida de tres personas muy importantes para todos ellos, pero ya no le importaba, por que ahora por fin había una esperanza... una pequeña salvación.

—¿Porqué? —Le preguntó traiéndolo de nuevo a la realidad, mientras el inspector Megure lo forzaba a continuar. —¿Porqué aceptaste investigar si no sentías nada?

—Una vida es una vida —Contestó siendo consciente de que alguien como aquel señor jamás lo comprendería. —Y no es necesario amar a alguien para querer salvarle.

No dijo nada más, se limitó a dejarse arrastrar por el inspector, dejando a los dos detectives solos, con la incertidumbre presente en sus cuerpos de lo que estaba por venir.


	9. Nosotros

**¡Hola a todos! ~ Aquí estoy con algo de pena, pero muy satisfecha con el penúltimo capitulo del fic! Ya os aviso de que es el DOBLE de largo de lo normal, este si que es el más largo que escrito nunca xD así que espero que no os canséis de leer por que sinceramente creo que merece la pena el final ^^ !**

 **LadyMelodyLi : De nada para eso estamos ^^! me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo, pues Ran está un poco harta de todo, en parte es comprensible por que después de esperarlo tanto, le dicen que es el amor de otra xDDD yo también me sentiría mal si me pasase. De todas formas creo que el capitulo de hoy no tiene desperdicio.**

 **Karen: He tardado un poco más que de costumbre, pero estoy segura de que merece la pena ^^ ! Muchas gracias.**

 **Kid-4869: Ahora en vez de querer matarme me vas a querer adorar ~ ! ahí lo dejo! jajajaja Gracias por pasarte ! :)**

* * *

 **Nosotros**

La esperaba un taxi en la entrada y era muy consciente del poco tiempo que le quedaba para recoger todas sus cosas. Montones de recuerdos de aquel lugar que consideraba su hogar, para hacer frente a otro... con nuevas personas, nuevos retos... y toda la vida por delante para ser feliz.

Era demasiado complicado elegir que llevarse y que dejar... Si por ella fuese se lo llevaría todo, con su padre incluido, pero no podía ser y debía darse prisa. Cogió su ropa en grandes montones y la colocó como pudo en una de las maletas, al menos la ropa se la llevaría toda. En la otra colocó sus recuerdos, sus libros favoritos, su neceser del baño y una cajita donde estaban aquellos objetos insignificantes, pero con gran significado para ella.

—La flor de sakura de papel... —Dijo al abrir la tapa y encontrarse con ella entre las demás cosas, estaba ya muy arrugada y frágil. —Me sentiría muy mal si no te llevase conmigo.

Así que cerró la segunda maleta y se dirigió decidida a la puerta para echarle un último vistazo a la que fue su habitación durante diecisiete años, su lugar especial donde se refugiaba de sus problemas, donde ideaba planes para volver a juntar sus padres, donde pensaba en Shinichi...

—"Otra vez no" —Pensó negándose a recordarlo de nuevo, tenía que quitárselo de la cabeza de una vez.

Shinichi era un amor dañino, prohibido, alguien que no era para ella, y por mucho que en los últimos meses creyese que no era así, debía volver a sus inicios, aquellos en los que tenía claro que ella y el detective jamás podrían ser algo más.

—Eso es... —Dijo sonriendo, acababa de encontrar un mínimo consuelo. —Volver a los inicios...

Pero esta vez no podría soportar volver al principio a su lado, no después de todo lo que había pasado y con todas las esperanzas que había llegado a tener.

—Solo me queda superarlo —Resolvió con pesar. —Y aprender.

Ahora le dolía el corazón, y cada minúscula parte de su piel se contraía de dolor, le impedía pensar racionalmente y le costaba respirar, ¿Se podía enfermar de amor?

Se despidió con la mano de cada rincón de aquella casa y dejó una pequeña carta para Conan. Lamentaba mucho irse sin poder despedirse de aquel niño que para ella era como su hermano, a pesar de la cantidad de veces que había sospechado de él.

—¡Ran date prisa! —La voz de su madre, proveniente de la calle, la apremiaba.

—¡Ya voy! —Le gritó para que la escuchase.

Arrastró las maletas hasta la puerta y las dejó al lado de las escaleras, quería echar otro vistazo al salón de su antigua casa, despedirse con la mirada. Se permitió soltar un par de lagrimas, y finalmente, cerró la puerta con llave.

Acto seguido, bajó las escaleras y dejó que su madre le ayudase a guardar las dos maletas en el maletero, donde reposaban ya las de Eri, nadie estaba más dispuesta que ella a abandonar Beika.

—Te veo muy feliz, mamá —Aventuró Ran, intentando sonsacarle información mientras se sentaba en la parte trasera del taxi y la esperaba.

—Deseo irme de aquí cuanto antes, los recuerdos de este lugar me pesan cada vez más en la espalda —Le respondió muy apenada. —Al aeropuerto por favor.

Ran comprendía a su madre mejor que nadie, pues la acompañaba por el mismo motivo que su madre huía, para olvidar un pasado que solo les había traído desgracias, y ninguna alegría. Sonrió tristemente y se apoyó en el respaldo, intentaría relajarse lo máximo posible en los quince minutos de viaje que tenían hasta el aeropuerto.

—¿Es por él, verdad? —Preguntó su madre por primera vez, refiriéndose a Shinichi.

Ella no quería hablar, no de momento, le dolía demasiado la perdida del detective y no sabía cuando podría volver a sonreír de verdad.

—No quiero hablar de eso, Mamá —Resolvió sin apartar la vista de la ventanilla del taxi.

—No te preocupes, tenemos mucho tiempo para eso —Le aseguró intentando aportarle ánimos. —Allí conocerás a muchos chicos.

—Lo sé —Respondió mecánicamente, pues Ran sabía que no podría amar a otro.

Nunca encontraría a nadie como Shinichi, él era único y especial para ella, con todas sus virtudes y defectos, con el gran sentido de la justicia que lo caracterizaba y la había enamorado desde el primer día sin darse apenas cuenta, jamás podría amar a otro.

Esa realidad le cayó encima como una jarra de agua fría, y las ganas de llorar la invadían una vez más. Pero no lo hizo, tragó saliva y aguantó la situación cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar hasta su nuevo futuro.

* * *

En el restaurante Kisumu, tres coches de policía rodeaban la entrada con las luces encendidas, captando así la atención de vecindario, que había bajado a la calle a observar lo sucedido. A pesar de que los mantenían apartados a una distancia de seguridad, pudieron ver perfectamente como se llevaban esposado al dueño, para su gran sorpresa.

Al mismo tiempo, dos detectives se reunían con sus amigos para observar como el hombre que tanto daño les había causado se iba directo a la cárcel.

—Sera-chan, Shinichi —Dijo Sonoko nada más verlos, con algo de recelo. —¿Dónde estabais?

La castaña seguía muy cabreada con ellos por hacerle daño a su mejor amiga, jamás podría perdonarles que ella se fuese por su culpa ni que Shinichi jugase de esa cruel manera con sus sentimientos.

—Pues encargándonos de aclarar ciertos detalles con ese señor —Explicó Sera sonriendo, pues jamás olvidaría ese día tan especial para ella.

—Oye Sonoko, ¿Dónde está Ran? —Preguntó el detective impaciente y deseoso de reunirse con la chica. —Tengo muchas cosas que decirle y explicarle.

—¿Y a ti que más te da? —Le respondió tajantemente.

Shinichi la miró confuso, era la ultima reacción que se esperaba.

—Si te lo estoy preguntado es por que me interesa —Le aseguró intentando no perder los nervios, no le gustaba nada cuando su amiga se ponía de esa forma.

—¿Por qué no te vas con Sera-chan por ahí y dejas a Ran en paz? —Le preguntó realmente cabreada, mientras los de Osaka observaban aquella escenita medio avergonzados.

Los aludidos cruzaron sus miradas un segundo y se echaron a reír fuertemente ante la ocurrencia de Sonoko. Ahora que entre ellos todo estaba aclarado no podían evitar verlo de una forma graciosa.

—Entre Masumi y yo no hay nada —Le aseguró. —Tan solo fue un fallo de los empleados del restaurante.

Los ojos de Sonoko se abrieron de sobremanera, expresando su gran sorpresa, y comprendiendo que su amiga se estaba yendo muy lejos por algo que no era cierto.

—Eso no puede ser... —Masculló sujetándose a la pared. —¡¿No podías haberlo dicho antes?!

—¿De que estás hablando? —Shinichi había advertido ya que algo malo estaba sucediendo. —¡¿Dónde está Ran?!

—S-Se ha ido... —Le explicó sin poder mirarle a los ojos. —Ran se ha ido a Hong Kong con su madre...

En ese momento el detective sintió como si el mundo se le cayese encima, todos sus sentidos dejaron de funcionar al mismo tiempo. Miraba sin ver, y su corazón se había encogido de tal manera, que no podía sentir sus pulsaciones.

—Esta mañana su madre la llamó para decirle que le salió un trabajo allí —Continuó explicando, pues veía que el detective no podía articular palabra. —Ella no quería ir pero... después de lo de hoy... tienes que comprenderla, no quiere sufrir más.

—Pero yo la quiero —Susurró con la mirada perdida entre los mechones de su flequillo.

Lo había dicho sin pensar, pero no le importaba que los demás lo escuchasen, ya nada le importaba si perdía a Ran para siempre. Desde que se había encogido, había tenido muy claro que llegaría un día en el que ella se cansase de esperarlo, en el que le dijese basta. Estaba seguro de que se había preparado para ese momento, pues prefería no estar en su corazón a verla sufrir, pero ahora era él el que sufría, y a cada minuto que pasaba, más sentía el vacío que la karateka había dejado en su corazón.

Desde el mismísimo segundo en que la vio sonreír, se había quedado prendado de aquella inocente chica, y por más que se había esforzado en ocultarlo, la realidad se reflejaba en sus ojos azules cientos de veces en cuanto ella se daba la vuelta.

—Oye Kudo, deberías pensar como se siente ella por un momento —Sera lo traía de vuelta a la realidad. —¿No crees que es hora de que le demuestres lo que sientes?

—Yo ya no estoy en posición de pedirle nada a Ran —le explicó.

Después de todo lo que le había hecho pasar, no podía recriminarle nada... ni siquiera suplicarle... era demasiado egoísta.

—Por cierto —Sonoko se acercó a el con la culpabilidad en el rostro. —Tiró esto al suelo antes.

Le entregó el anillo de sakura que con tanta ilusión le había comprado. Era el anillo perfecto para ellos, y también iba a ser el momento perfecto, pues iba a hacerle una promesa que cumpliría costase lo que costase. Separado de ella era una sola pieza, y le faltaba su otra mitad.

—"¿Todavía puede haber un nosotros en esta historia, Ran?" —Pensó haciendo rodar el anillo en sus manos.

Mientras el detective debatía internamente, el dueño del restaurante había aprovechado el momento de despiste del inspector para intentar escapar, con tanta suerte, que logró despistarse entre la multitud del vecindario corriendo con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡Eh! —Gritó Heiji, pues fue el primero en darse cuenta del intento de escape, mientras empezaba a correr detrás de él.

Sera lo siguió en cuanto entendió lo sucedido, pero algo la hizo frenar.

—¿Kudo? —Preguntó confusa, observando al detective del este. —¡Se ha escapado!

Shinichi Kudo jamás permitiría que un criminal se escapase, sus instintos de detective eran infalibles, y realmente había sido el primero en darse cuenta de las intenciones de aquel señor, pero ya había tomado una decisión.

—Lo siento —Se limitó a decir sonriendo. —Confío en vosotros.

Dicho esto se giró hacia Sonoko, la cual estaba incluso más sorprendida que la propia Sera.

—¿Cuánto hace que se ha ido? —Le preguntó con verdadera impaciencia.

—Hace aproximadamente veinte minutos —Respondió haciendo el calculo mentalmente. —Pero tenía que ir todavía a hacer las maletas así que... debe estar llegando al aeropuerto.

Sin siquiera responderle, entró corriendo en el restaurante para recoger su skate, se le hacía muy raro usarlo con su propio cuerpo, pero necesitaba llegar lo antes posible si no la quería perder para siempre.

—"¡Espérame Ran!" —Pensó mientras apretaba el botón y salía disparado en la dirección contraria al criminal, en busca de la única chica que lo hacía vibrar.

Había tomado una decisión, la había puesto por delante de un caso, algo que ella le recriminaba a menudo, pues siempre estaba hablándole de casos o resolviéndolos, olvidando así citas o compromisos.

—"Incluso ahora piensa que la dejo sola por los casos" —Pensaba con ironía.

Intentaba darse la máxima prisa posible, entraba y salia por carreteras llenas de trafico, e intentaba fijarse en todos los taxis que se encontraba, pero no había ni rastro de Ran ni de su madre.

—"Maldición" —Pensaba al borde de la desesperación.

Pudo vislumbrar el aeropuerto sin esfuerzo, ya estaba llegando... pero el tiempo se acababa, y si quería evitar que Ran se fuese... tenía que tomar medidas desesperadas.

Intentando hacer oídos sordos a los cláxones que no paraban de sonar para indicarle que se alejase de la carretera, el detective se preguntaba cuanto le aguantaría la batería, deseoso de llegar de una vez.

En cuestión de minutos se dirigió hacia la acera, y de un salto, entró por el parking esquivando los coches que intentaban salir. Llegó a unas escaleras, y no le quedó más remedio que subirlas a pie maldiciendo por lo bajo hasta encontrarse con la puerta, desde donde llevaría a cabo su plan.

—Bien... veamos... —Se dijo colocando el skate en el suelo y observando la multitud de gente que iba y venía arrastrando las maletas.

Miró el panel de llegadas y salidas, y localizó el vuelo de Ran en apenas un segundo, ya estaban embarcando.

—Maldita sea... —Gritó poniéndose más nervioso de lo que ya estaba, tenía que darse demasiada prisa.

Montó en el skate sin pensarlo dos veces y activó el propulsor, ante las atentas miradas de varios extranjeros, los cuales exclamaban cosas inentendibles en un inglés demasiado rápido.

Recorrió cuatro o cinco terminales intentando vislumbrar su característico peinado, y la desesperación junto con los gritos impertinentes de la gente lo estaban empezando a entristecer, ¿Ya era demasiado tarde?

No había ni rastro... nada, ni siquiera había podido despedirse.

—¿Dónde estás, Ran? —Dijo a la nada, intentando no sucumbir al llanto.

Se estaba acercando a la ultima de las terminales, y también a su única esperanza. Estiró el cuello y parpadeó varias veces para comprobar que aquella castaña que se le hacía conocida, era verdaderamente Ran y no una ilusión. La conocía demasiado bien para identificarla desde aquella distancia.

—¡Ran! —Gritó intentando impedir que cruzase el umbral, una vez que entrase no le permitirían pasar a él y era muy consciente de ello. —¡Ran!

Pero ella parecía no inmutarse, y continuó su caminata hasta perderse por el túnel.

—¡No! —Volvió a gritar al borde de los nervios.

Esquivó a varios turistas más que se unían a la cola y de un salto, se subió encima del mostrador, haciendo a la pobre azafata caerse del susto, para impulsarse y poder entrar por el túnel donde Ran había desaparecido.

—¡Ran! —Gritó por ultima vez con todas sus fuerzas al verla a punto de entrar al avión, captando al fin su atención.

La cara de sorpresa de la karateka al ver al detective fue indescriptible. Ella tan solo había dejado todo atrás, y ahora volver a verle aparecer como un cohete en su vida le hacía revivir todas y cada una de las sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo al verlo.

—¡Shinichi frena! —Le avisó al ver como el detective no controlaba la velocidad del skate.

La tremenda emoción que sintió al ver que había logrado captar la atención de la chica, lo había desconcentrado totalmente, y cuando se quiso dar cuenta ya era demasiado tarde para prevenir el impacto.

—¡Shinichi! —Gritó de nuevo corriendo hacia él, pues se había estrellado literalmente contra la puerta del avión.

Intentó ayudarle a levantarse, pero el mismo podía de sobra, no le importaba lo mucho que le doliese el brazo derecho ni las múltiples contusiones que sentía en las costillas, tan solo se quería encontrar con su mirada violácea y perderse en ella.

No dijeron nada, tan solo mantuvieron aquel cruce de miradas eterno, como si nadie de su alrededor existiese, como si tan solo estuviesen ellos allí, Ran y Shinichi, como siempre había sido.

El detective se preguntaba entonces como empezar todo lo que debía decirle, demasiadas cosas para explicar y muy poco tiempo, pues sabía que aquello pendía de un fino hilo y no quería perderla por nada del mundo. Tan solo se le ocurría una sencilla forma de explicarle lo que sentía, lo que llevaba dentro desde la primera sonrisa.

Se inclinó hacia ella, y rodeándola con los brazos, besó sus labios por primera vez con infinita ternura, intentando explicarle sin palabras, todo lo que ella significaba para él, intentando decirle todo por lo que había pasado, haciéndole comprender que todo aquello era tan real como respirar.

Ran simplemente se había rendido en sus brazos, estremeciéndose ligeramente, y dejándose llevar por el aroma cautivador de aquel detective que la volvía loca. Intentaba no pensar, derritiéndose totalmente bajo sus labios.

Era un beso dulce e inexperto, el primero de muchos, pero también el más especial de todos, y si por Shinichi fuese, jamás se separaría de los labios de su karateka.

Lentamente se separaron, abriendo los ojos y encontrándose con los del otro, poco conscientes del atranco que estaban causando en un aeropuerto. Ran fue la primera en separarse de él, intentando poner en orden todo lo que estaba pasando, asimilando que no se trataba de un sueño.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Shinichi? —Le preguntó recordando a Sera. —¿Qué quieres ahora de mi?

Él era consciente de que no podía pedirle nada, ni siquiera que siguiese esperándolo, había pasado ya mucho tiempo... ella había sufrido demasiado. Solo podía serle lo más sincero posible, y hablarle con el corazón.

—No he venido a pedirte nada —Le aseguró, intentando buscar sus ojos una vez más. —Pero si a dártelo todo, si tu quieres.

—¿Q-Qué estás diciendo? —Ran no quería escucharle, no podía ser verdad todo lo que le estaba sucediendo e apenas un par de segundos.

—Pues la verdad —Le aseguró sonriendo una vez más, mostrando una seguridad de la que realmente carecía en ese momento. —Al fin y al cabo, somos almas gemelas.

La muchacha se soltó de los brazos que tan firmemente la sostenían y le miró seriamente.

—Si has venido a reírte de mi, puedes irte por donde has venido —Se dio la vuelta dispuesta a entrar en el avión.

—Tu te bebiste el zumo de cereza y no Masumi —Le dijo sujetándola del brazo, mientras ella se esforzaba en soltarse de nuevo, aquella escena se le hacía familiar. —Pero pensaron que fue Masumi, por eso la secuestraron a ella y no a ti.

Ran ladeo la cabeza con ojos llorosos, había aguantado las lagrimas por tantas horas que ahora le caían copiosamente sin intención de parar, ¿Todo aquello era cierto? No podía imaginarse que todo fuese solo producto de una simple equivocación.

—P-Pero... —Murmuró acercándose de nuevo al detective. —Shinichi...

La abrazó de nuevo, permitiéndole soltar todo lo que llevaba dentro, dejando que se liberase entre sus brazos.

—Tu siempre tan llorona... —Comentó sonriendole y apretándola más contra él.

—No soy ninguna llorona —Le recriminó hipando mientras levantaba la cabeza para poder mirarlo.

—¿Sabes una cosa? —Le preguntó al verla más calmada. —Yo me alegro de que se hayan confundido...

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? —Su expresión cambio a una cabreada inmediatamente.

—Pues por que si te llegan a secuestrar a ti Ran... —Le dijo sonrojándose y apartando un poco la vista. —Yo no se que haría... me anularía por completo.

—S-Shinichi... —Las mejillas de la karateka se tornaron del mismo tono que las de su amigo.

El detective era muy consciente de que su poder deductivo se hacía trizas cuando ella estaba en peligro.

—Perdóname... por todo —Le pidió casi suplicando, haría lo que fuese para que se quedase a su lado.

Ella simplemente negó con la cabeza sonriendo por primera vez, mientras enroscaba sus manos en su cuello.

—Te amo, Shinichi —Lo soltó casi inconscientemente, pues le debía esa declaración desde hacía mucho tiempo. —Desde siempre y para siempre.

El calor interno que estaba sintiendo el ojiazul lo quemaba por dentro de tal manera que no podía mirarla a los ojos de la vergüenza, pero ella estaba decidida a ser feliz de una vez por todas, asi que cogió la cara del chico con suma suavidad y se acercó para juntar de nuevo sus labios.

Él cedió sin dudarlo, y rozaron sus labios por segunda vez justo al mismo tiempo que un grito lejano los obligó a separarse al instante.

—¿Papá? —Preguntó Ran a la nada, pues estaba segura de que había escuchado la voz de su padre entre la multitud. —¿Tu también lo has oído?

Shinichi asintió y le ayudó a buscar de donde provenía, pero entonces se encontraron con todos los empleados del avión y una cola descomunal que los miraban totalmente concentrados.

—E-Esto... —Shinichi y Ran acababan de caer en la cuenta de donde se encontraban.

Empezaron a aplaudirles y a silbarles en ese mismo instante, haciéndoles entender todavía menos con esas extrañas reacciones.

—¡Ya no quedan hombres así! —Le dijo una de las azafatas a Ran sin parar de aplaudir. —¡Qué romántico!

Todos los demás asintieron, haciendo sonrojar a Shinichi de sobremanera.

—S-Si nos disculpan...

Tomando la mano de la chica, se hicieron camino hasta la salida, donde se encontraron una escena casi tan increible como la que habían protagonizado ellos minutos antes.

—Eri... —Decía un agotado Kogoro mientras miraba a su esposa con tono serio.—No te vayas...

—¿De verdad estás aquí? —Eri intentaba creerse todo aquello.

Cerró los ojos fuertemente y volvió a abrirlos, pero Kogoro seguía allí parado, deseando que la mujer que más quería no se alejase más de lo que ya estaba.

—No te estoy pidiendo que vuelvas conmigo... —Le explicó con pesar. —Sé que es demasiado tarde para eso, pero por favor te lo pido... No te vayas Eri.

Eri lo abrazó sin pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos, le hubiese gustado decirle que lo ultimo que quería era separarse de él, pero no podía hacerlo, no tan fácilmente.

—No voy a perdonarte de la noche a la mañana —Le dijo apoyada en su hombro. —Pero es un buen inicio.

Kogoro sonrió como pocas veces había hecho, y correspondió el abrazo de Eri con el mayor ímpetu posible.

—Será mejor que los dejemos —Le susurró Shinichi al oído, pues el y Ran habían estado observando en un segundo plano, no querían interrumpir.

Ella asintió y sujetó fuertemente la mano del detective mientras se dirigían a la salida.

—¿Todavía te funciona el skate? —Preguntó inclinándose y observándolo de cerca.

—Creo que si, y aun tiene batería —Respondió quitándole importancia. —¿Qué me dices?, ¿Te vienes conmigo?

—Por supuesto, pero... —Había algo que la karateka no comprendía del todo. —¿Este no es el skate de Conan?

Los nervios se apoderaron de él en cuanto comprendió la delicada situación, con las prisas y la presión se había olvidado de que el skate solo lo usaba siendo Conan.

—P-pues me lo dejó el niño de gafas —Explicó llevándose la mano a la nuca, como solía hacer cuando mentía. —Es muy amable.

—Sí, tienes razón... —Ran se sujetó firmemente su cintura.

Las múltiples contusiones de su cuerpo le dolían horrores, y estaba seguro de que tenía un serio esguince en el brazo, pero poco le importaba en esos momentos. Presionó el botón y rápidamente se perdieron en la oscura noche de Tokio, como dos jóvenes más entre la multitud de coches, pero siendo las personas más felices del mundo en su interior.


	10. Hasta Pronto

**¡Hola a todos! Hoy es un día triste y feliz para mi** **por que acabo esta historia, y me alegra tanto como me entristece ponerle fin, pues me encantó poder "traducir" este sueño a papel ~. El final me ha quedado como lo deseaba y no tengo queja esta vez, puede que no sea el mejor ni tal vez el que os esperabais, pero yo espero haber cumplido las expectativas :). ¡Un beso grande a todos los lectores de este fic por leer las locuras de esta mente que me ha tocado!**

 **Karen: ¡Me emocionas mujer! Quiero decirte que este capitulo te lo dedico a ti ~, por estar siempre aquí dándome apoyo para continuar y por mi tardanza a veces en publicar ~ Espero que en verdad te guste por que me he esforzado mucho para finalizarlo como se merece :) Lamento interrumpir tu estudio de esta forma xD incluso cuando escribo algo bueno soy mala (?) xDDD ¡Muchas gracias por todo Karen :)!**

 **LadyMelodyLi: Muchas gracias a ti también por tus reviews! Shinichi se ha ganado un caramelito en el ultimo file ~! Ya era hora de que Gosho confirmase el maldito amor a primera vista xDDD Espero que te guste el ultimo capitulo ^^ No es taaaan largo como el penúltimo, pero es especial a su manera!**

* * *

 **Hasta Pronto**

Aquellos dos adolescentes viajaban sin rumbo fijo por la fría noche de Tokio, o eso era lo que Ran se imaginaba, pues Shinichi tenía muy claro a donde debía dirigirse ahora. No sabía si Ran lo había perdonado del todo, pero al menos estaba a su lado y había perdido el avión, era todo lo que necesitaba... por el momento.

Se desvió hacia una carretera secundaria y fue entonces cuando la karateka empezó a reconocer el lugar, al fin y al cabo, habían pasado por allí muchas veces. Sonrió llena de felicidad y se aferró más todavía a la cintura del muchacho, sintiendo su fragancia que la relajaba y le hacía olvidar todo lo que había pasado horas antes.

Estaba muy enamorada de Shinichi, y al fin había podido decírselo a la cara con la buena suerte de que él le correspondía de verdad, ¿Qué más podía pedir al mundo? Cerró los ojos y acarició el torso del detective, causándole una leve distracción.

—¡Shinichi que nos caemos! —Le advirtió mientras se reía de la reacción del chico.

—¡L-La culpa ha sido tuya! —Le aseguró medio sonrojado por haber sentido las caricias.

No tardaron mucho en llegar al lugar que ambos esperaban, y frenó nada más acercarse a la entrada de aquel parque ya abandonado.

—Veo que esta vez has frenado mejor que antes —Ran se encontraba tan feliz que no paraba de bromear.

La miró fingiendo cabreo, pero no tardó en sonreír también, la felicidad de ella significaba más felicidad para él. Se tomaron de la mano y entraron en el parque con una leve sensación de vértigo, se notaba que hacía mucho tiempo que ningún niño jugaba ya allí, pero todo seguía como sus mentes recordaban, sobretodo aquel tobogán que les traía agridulces recuerdos. El leve viento y la sensación de abandono penetró en sus corazones, llevándolos a aquel tiempo en el que tan solo tenían cuatro años.

—"Al día en el que nos conocimos" —Pensaron al unísono parando en frente del gran árbol de sakura.

—Has elegido el sitio perfecto... —Le dijo la castaña sin apartar los ojos del árbol. —Son tantos los recuerdos que vienen a mi mente.

—Lo mismo puedo decir —Le respondió mientras se sentaba en la hierba y observaba la ventana del hospital que estaba en frente. —¿Por qué no te sientas a mi lado?

La chica obedeció gustosa, mientras Shinichi recordaba lo único amargo de aquella historia, aquello que Ran desconocía sobre su maestro y su mujer, pero no era momento de recordar malos momentos, así que se limitó a atraerla hacia él y abrazarla.

—¿Qué pasó al final con el caso? —Preguntó Ran rompiendo el silencio, estaba realmente curiosa.

El detective se limitó a relatarle lo sucedido mientras ella salvaba a su madre y amigas, sorprendiéndola bastante.

—No esperaba menos de ti —Le respondió muy orgullosa, sabía que podía confiar en él para ese tipo de cosas, Shinichi era infalible.

—Pues yo de ti no confiaría tanto —Dijo para su sorpresa, medio riéndose. —Por que se escapó.

—¿C-Cómo? —Ran se apartó un poco para poder mirarle a la cara, acto que hizo reír aun más a Shinichi.

—¿No dices que siempre pongo los casos primero? —Le preguntó retoricamente. —Pues lo dejé ir y fui a por lo más importante para mi.

El cuerpo de Ran empezó a temblar al escuchar las bonitas palabras del detective, mientras una nueva lagrima caía recorriendo su mejilla, y llegaría al borde de sus labios si no fuese por que Shinichi la atrapó con un dulce beso en la comisura.

—Ey no llores... —Le susurró abrazándola. —No sé como lo hago... pero siempre te hago llorar.

La chica se aferró a su espalda con más fuerza si cabe, y enterró la cara en su pecho.

—No lloro por pena, si no de felicidad —Su voz sonaba distorsionada. —Pero...

En ese mismo momento la karateka acababa de recordar algo que había explotado su pequeña burbuja de felicidad, aquello que sabía que sería inevitable.

—Shinichi... —Se deshizo del abrazo y se frotó los ojos eligiendo sus siguientes palabras. —¿Te vas a ir de nuevo, verdad?

El detective esperaba ese momento, la eterna pregunta que se repetía una y otra vez, esa a la que debía responder con un si rotundo, a pesar de vivir cada día a su lado.

—Ran, si he de irme —Le respondió sintiendo como se le encogía el corazón. —Pero...

—Te esperaré —La muchacha le cortó la frase, esta vez lo miraba con total decisión.

Cruzaron sus miradas, y ella intentó explicarle que por mucho tiempo que pasase, jamas podría estar con otro, que aquellos ojos violetas solo lo podían mirar a él.

—Te esperaré hasta el fin de mis días si hace falta —Le aseguró componiendo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. —Pero prométeme que volverás.

—Volveré aunque me cueste la vida —Le respondió con tanta ternura, que la chica casi no pudo escucharle.

Aquello que Ran le había dicho significaba tanto para él que se había quedado momentáneamente sin habla ¿Cómo había sido tan tonto de no darse cuenta antes de todo aquello? Saber que ella lo esperaría era la mejor medicina para todos los golpes que se había dado.

—Además tengo otra cosa que prometerte... —Empezó tras recuperar el habla, ganándose así la curiosidad de Ran.

Ella no se esperaba que hubiese algo más, estar con él a solas y disfrutar de aquel mágico momento era más que suficiente.

—Yo te compré esto... —Dijo sacando el anillo de sakura que le había regalado horas antes. —Por que simboliza mi promesa.

—¿Q-Qué promesa? —La karateka estaba empezando a ponerse nerviosa, recordaba con tristeza el momento en el que lo había tirado al suelo. —¿Cómo lo has recuperado?

El detective estaba empezando a ponerse seriamente nervioso también, pues aquello que debía decir era tal vez lo más importante que había dicho jamás. Su mirada iba del anillo a la chica y de la chica al anillo, mientras empezaba a sudar.

—Shinichi me estás poniendo nerviosa a mi también... —Ran se agarró a su brazo para infundirle fuerzas.

—Quiero que te pongas este anillo como símbolo de nuestro compromiso —Soltó poniéndose serio al fin, encontrando las fuerzas en su interior. —Para que me recuerdes mientras no estoy, y cuando vuelva...

—¿C-Cuando vuelvas...? —El tono rojizo de sus mejillas habían adivinado las intenciones del detective.

—Cuando vuelva podría convertirse en un compromiso de verdad —Aclaró más rojo que un tomate. —Y casarnos, siempre que tu quieras claro.

Los fuertes latidos del corazón de la castaña se sentían a través de la fina camisa del detective, provocándole más nervios aun, pues ella no le respondía ni para bien ni para mal, tan solo se limitaba a mirarlo medio en shock.

—Pues claro que quiero... —Le respondió en un pequeño susurro.

Se abalanzó sobre el con tanta fuerza que cayeron rodado por el césped mientras reían. No estaban seguros de si se reían por la caída, por la situación o simplemente por la enorme felicidad que, al menos ese día, nadie podría arrebatarles.

Cuando frenaron, Ran juntó sus caras para darle un pequeño y tímido beso de agradecimiento, al cual Shinichi correspondió con ímpetu, rodeando la cintura de la karateka y profundizando más en aquel beso que sabía a verdadera gloria. No querían separarse por nada del mundo, pues los dos sabían que no les quedaba mucho tiempo y cuando se besaban, era como si el tiempo se parase, y el césped el árbol y el parque, dejaban de existir.

—¿Me llamarás? —Le preguntó una vez separados.

Seguían tumbados en el césped, sin apartar la mirada de los ojos del otro.

—Pues claro, tonta —Shinichi empezó a acariciarle la melena, debía aprovechar mientras podía. —¿Acaso no lo hago siempre?

—Si... pero poco —Ran quería dejar claro su disgusto con la poca delicadeza del detective.

—Ya sabes como soy... —Respondía mientras ascendía al flequillo de la joven. —Cuando me concentro en un caso no puedo pensar en nada más.

Shinichi debía callarse de nuevo la verdad, no soportaba mentirle así, no cuando la tenía tan cerca, no después de haber besado aquellos labios con los que tantas veces había soñado.

Intentó enderezarse utilizando el brazo accidentado, provocando un intenso dolor en el musculo.

—¡Ah! —Exclamó.

—¿Te sigue doliendo? —Ran corrió a examinar su brazo, el cual estaba bastante rojo e hinchado. —Debemos ir al médico, Shinichi.

—¡No es nada! —Se apresuró a decir, no podía ir al médico ahora bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Ran siguió insistiendo con toda su energía característica.

—Si vamos ahora al médico nos quedaremos sin el poco tiempo que tenemos —Le recordó. —Te prometo que iré en cuanto me vaya, pero ahora solo quiero aprovechar esto.

—¿Seguro? —Estaba acostumbrada a que el detective le mintiese en ese tipo de asuntos.

—¡Seguro! —Exclamó dándole un pequeño beso en la nariz.

—¿Desde cuando eres tan romántico? —Preguntó entre alagada y sorprendida. —¿Qué has hecho con Shinichi Kudo?

La tomó de la mano para llevársela con él a la salida, mientras le respondía en tono gracioso.

—Soy la otra faceta de Shinichi Kudo.

—Pues deberías mostrarla más a menudo, esta es la primera vez en trece años —Le replicó riéndose.

—Eso no es cierto, la he sacado más veces solo que oculta —Le aseguró mientras le hacía cosquillas.

La castaña empezó a reírse más fuerte mientras el detective no cesaba con las cosquillas, sin darse cuenta estaban ya al lado del casi destrozado skate.

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos mirándolo, los dos sabían lo que tocaba ahora y no querían por nada del mundo hacerlo, intentaban retrasarlo lo máximo posible.

—Ve con cuidado, ¿Vale? —Fue Ran la que rompió aquel silencio, para la sorpresa del detective. —No quiero que te pase nada...

—Pues claro —La abrazó con todo el cariño del que fue capaz, y se mantuvieron así. —¿Qué me iba a pasar?

—Pues no lo sé —Le confesó algo asustada. —Pero cuídate, hasta la próxima vez que nos veamos.

Aquellas palabras de la chica cobraban un significado especial para él, por un momento sintió como si ella lo supiese todo, como si supiese que era Conan Edogawa, y que debía luchar contra una peligrosa organización.

—"No pienses tonterías" —Pensó negando con la cabeza. —Lo haré.

Se inclinó dispuesto a darle el ultimo beso, el de despedida, el más dulce y amargo de todos, intentando de nuevo hablarle sin palabras, demostrarle que era solo suya.

—¿Me lo parece a mi o el anillo también me lo has regalado para que los chicos no me molesten? —Le preguntó entonces, cayendo en la cuenta.

—¡¿Eh?! —Exclamó al darse cuenta de que le había descubierto. —Q-Que dices...

—¡Te he pillado Shinichi! —Decía divertida mientras el se montaba en el skate intentando ocultar su rostro.

—Disculpa por quererte tanto entonces —Le dijo medio cabreado, ahora que salían juntos no quería ver a ninguno más a su alrededor.

Las risas pronto pasaron al silencio y los dos jóvenes se prepararon para sus últimas palabras.

—Solo prométeme que no vas a llorar en cuanto me vaya ¿Vale? —Le pidió tristemente.

—Eso es algo que no te puedo prometer —Contestó con toda la sinceridad posible mientras sacaba el teléfono móvil, debía avisar a su padre para que fuese a buscarla.

—Te quiero Ran —Fue lo único que pudo decir antes de apretar el botón del skate y perderse entre las sombras, haciendo lo posible para que ella no notase el sufrimiento que llevaba consigo.

—Y yo a ti, Shinichi —Le contestó a pesar de que sabía que no podía oírla, deseando que aquellas incipientes lagrimas no corriesen de verdad por sus mejillas.

* * *

Había sido una noche eterna, y ni siquiera cuando todos saludaban de nuevo sus mullidas camas para rendirse al sueño, consiguieron lograr conciliarlo. Eran tan solo las nueve de la mañana cuando Kogoro se levantó corriendo de la cama para contestar al teléfono, algo tan inusual para él como para su hija Ran.

—¿Papá? —Preguntó mientras lo acompañaba al salón, donde Kogoro ya hablaba con entusiasmo.

No sabia porqué, pero no se sorprendió al saber que hablaba con su madre. Desde ayer todo había vuelto a empezar para ellos.

—"Al final será cierto que cero es el principio" —Recordó las palabras de su detective y una pequeña sonrisa llena de ternura inundó su cara mientras observaba a su padre al teléfono.

Si todo salía bien, sus padres volverían a estar juntos, conociendo a su madre, no sería tarea fácil, su padre tenía mucho que arreglar y mucho que demostrar, pero sabía que lo conseguiría.

Se limitó a escuchar la conversación con felicidad, cuando la puerta se abrió sobresaltando a todos.

—¡Hola Ran-neechan! —Saludó un niño de gafas con entusiasmo.

—Conan-kun... —Dijo ampliando más su sonrisa.

Corrió a abrazarlo, deseaba verlo más de lo que se imaginaba. Desde que había decidido irse de japón había aprendido a valorar todavía más a todos y a cada uno de sus seres queridos.

El pequeño, por su parte, se dejó hacer intentando no pensar en lo mucho que deseaba tener su verdadero cuerpo para poder abrazarla como la noche de ayer.

—"Ayer..." —Pensó mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rojo.

Cuanto deseaba ser él en ese mismo instante, se le haría más difícil que nunca vivir sin los besos de la karateka ahora que sabía lo que era probarlos, pero para desgracia suya, había hecho bien en irse en aquel mismo momento, pues los ardores y la transformación no tardaron ni cinco minutos en hacer aparición.

—"Esa Haibara tiene que aprender a calcular" —Pensaba mientras se sentaba en el sofá y encendía la tele molesto. —"No han sido dos días."

—Oye Conan-kun —Le preguntó Ran desde la cocina, pues había decidido hacerles el desayuno. —¿Qué te ha pasado en el brazo?

El pequeño no dudó en mirar el brazo escayolado por el profesor Agasa, al fin y al cabo le había prometido a Ran que lo curaría.

—Ah no es nada Ran-neechan, me caí —Le explicó con su mejor sonrisa inocente.

—Ya veo —Le respondió un tanto escéptica. —Ve con más cuidado la próxima vez, ¿vale?

Él asintió volviendo a dirigir la vista a la televisión, esa era una de las ocasiones en las que Ran sospecharía enormemente de él, ¿Qué había más curioso que un esguince en el mismo brazo el mismo día? No le faltaban motivos para sospechar de él.

—"Pero ya no importa" —Pensaba mientras cogía tres vasos. —"Si tu no me lo quieres contar, yo no sabré nada hasta que llegue el momento"

Conociendo a Shinichi, sus motivos tendría, el era el ser más sobre protector del planeta.

—Ey Conan-Kun —Le llamó sin perder la sonrisa. —¿Te apetece un zumo de cereza?

Él asintió con entusiasmo, no se le ocurría una mejor forma de acompañar el desayuno. Volvió a centrarse en la tele, pues en todos los canales hablaban sobre la detención del dueño del restaurante Kisumu, su foto junto a la de Heiji, su captor, salían en todas partes.

—"Así que al final fue Hattori quien lo pilló" —Pensaba irónico. —"Mejor así, no debo verme involucrado".

Se recostó en el sofá y estiró los parpados mientras cerraba los ojos por primera vez desde hacía tiempo. Tenía un cansancio considerable, y deseaba dormir con urgencia.

—"Es increíble que después de todo lo que ha pasado en un solo día, todo haya vuelto a la normalidad como si no hubiese cambiado nada" —Reflexionaba mirando al techo con los brazos detrás del cuello.

Se estiró un poco y vio a su chica sirviendo los zumos con una expresión de felicidad total, mientras un bonito anillo de sakura y un collar a juego lucían en su dedo y cuello respectivamente. El detective no pudo evitar que su corazón latiese un poco más fuerte, para luego tener que rectificar su anterior opinión.

—"No..." —Pensó cerrando los ojos, a punto de quedarse profundamente dormido. —"Realmente ha cambiado... **Todo** ".

* * *

 **-FIN- ~**

 **Ah se acabó :c ~ ! Es una gran pena para mi, no me gusta acabar los fics xD ( ahora entendéis todos la largura de Una Ilusión Inocente e.e xDDDDDD) Jajajaja**

 **PEEERO... tengo buenas noticias (?) continuaré con mi fic principal muy feliz y tengo ya otro fabricándose (?) para cuando acabe Una Ilusion Inocente, de momento solo puedo decir que se titulará : "Serendipia" , Realmente me he pensado mucho el titulo del fic, quería algo que fuese perfecto y Serendipia expresa a la perfección el fic. Las pocas pistas que puedo dejar son:**

 **\- Significado de "Serendipia": Hallazgo afortunado e inesperado que se produce cuando se está buscando otra cosa"**

 **\- La protagonista principal es Ran.**

 **\- La pareja principal ShinRan y la secundaria KaiAo.**

 **-En la portada salen Ran y Aoko.**

 **Y hasta aquí puedo leer ~ Espero que os haya gustado leerlo tanto como a mi soñarlo :) ! Hasta pronto!**


End file.
